


Satan Claus

by rightforlife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (He's a demon), Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, And they'll give each other lots of them, Blood Kink, Demon!Kylo, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff and Smut, Has So Much More Plot Than I Wanted, He wants to stuff her stocking, Kylo's a Smitten Kitten, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Magical restraints, Mention of pregnancy in epilogue, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey writes a letter while drunk, Rey's Thirsty, She wants to see his sack, So Do It At Your Own Risk, Softest Satan Kylo Ren, Solo Parenting beats Skywalker Parenting, Soulmates, Strong Father-Son Relationship, TFW you want Santa and get Satan instead, Teasing a Demon Gets Your Ass Eaten, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, Was supposed to be smut but grew a plot, What's a Christmas Story Without Family Healing?, Who would have thought?, Witch!Rey, and misspells a key word, background stormpilot and gingerrose, oh my god they were soulmates, please drink and summon demons responsibly, their friends want them together, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightforlife/pseuds/rightforlife
Summary: Drunk and feeling more alone than ever, Witch Rey Niima pens a letter to Santa to ask for the other half of her soul for Yule. When she wakes up the next morning, she discovers two things:1)There’s a tall, dark, and dangerous man eating all of her cookies and insisting that she summoned him.2)The letter she wrote contained a key misspelling that would seal her fate in the best way possible.The devil after all….is in the details.Based on a prompt I saw!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 122
Kudos: 845
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. A Letter to Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so someone showed me a prompt where Rey writes a letter to Santa and summons Satan instead, and I immediately had to write it. (School's out and grades are in - I have a lot of free time). This will be a quick story - just a few chapters, and should be all out by Christmas! Hope you enjoy and have a safe holiday!

🎄🎄🎄

Rey knew that her friends didn’t _mean_ to flaunt their happiness in front of her. She knew that Finn didn’t purposefully shove his perfect relationship with hot-shot Warlock Poe Dameron in her face, or that Rose didn’t gush over her Fae fiancé to make Rey feel even more alone….

But their happiness was a bitter pill to swallow, especially because it highlighted how alone she was for yet another year - how alone she had been for so long.

Well, she wasn’t _truly_ alone. She had the company of her Coven, her good friends, and all the people she met through her business. Owning a cafe hadn’t been her dream, but she did well for herself, and making people happy brightened her soul.

Yet something was missing from her life. Something she could only receive from another person.

Finn and Rose...they had already found their other halves in a cocky Warlock and surly Fae (though how Rose and _Armitage_ were together she didn’t know), while Rey was left behind. She had been so happy for them in the beginning, knowing the hardships they had gone through but...why not her? Why couldn’t she have what they had?

What was deficient in her that didn’t make her worthy of a soulmate? 

It was this season that brought out the worst of her repressed anger. _The Most Wonderful Time of the Year_. Hah. As if. All it did was remind her that she had no one to kiss under the mistletoe or cuddle with in front of a fire while drinking hot chocolate.

That was the reason why Rey was currently a bottle deep into some wine, mixed with Maz’s famous moonshine. Disgusting, but it was doing a fantastic job at making her forget….everything.

Giggling to herself, Rey danced around her modest living room in only her skivvies, her wavy hair flying around her as she moved to a tune only she could hear. Some of the books on her coffee table moved around her in a maelstrom of paper - before they clattered to the ground in loud thuds.

Blinking, Rey smiled dopily and lovingly caressed a worn copy of _Oliver Twist._ “Pleash shir, I want shum ‘ore.” She slurred, moving her hands up and down in an impressive invisible handjob.

She hiccoughed, stumbling to her couch where she collapsed face down. Her head wasn’t quite throbbing yet, but if she didn’t take the hangover potion she’d brewed, she was likely to scalp herself in the morning.

A wiggle of her fingers conjured a sprig of mistletoe that she held above her head.

“Shooo pwetty.” She smiled at the green weed lovingly. Rey kissed the air with a loud smacking noise, parting her lips for good measure.

When no one responded to her invitation, she pouted, tears springing to her eyes. Soon, what were once small sniffles devolved into loud, wailing sobs that would have woken her neighbors if she had any. But living in the woods had its advantages, and an absence of pesky neighbors was one of them.

“Whhyyy!” She swiped at her eyes which were now bloodshot from her tears and the alcohol. “Why meee?”

Why did she have to be the only single one this Yule? Why wasn’t there a Paranormal Dating Agency or an Escort Service for Lonely Witches with hot Males (or Females) ready to service them?

Why - if she had all these powers - couldn’t she just create the perfect man for herself? If Victor Frankenstein could do it, she could too! Sure, mortals had taken his story and blown it out of proportion, but Victor and his lab experiment were still happy to this day! 

Muttering angrily to herself - in Sanskrit of all languages - Rey took a deep fortifying breath and began to think.

Creating a man would take too long and she was an impatient creature by nature. 

The next best solution was...was…

Huh. She couldn’t think right now. Was Maz’s moonshine always that strong?

Slumping back on the couch, Rey placed her head in her hands. What could she do? She couldn’t even remember the last time she’d been intimate with anybody. Certainly not in this decade. Maybe not even the last one. She’d forgotten what it was like to be held by someone, what the press of someone’s lips against hers felt like...among other things.

“Would it be too much to ask for you to dump my soulmate under the tree on Christmas morning, all wrapped up with a bow and everything?” She muttered out loud, not slurring her words anymore. One of the benefits of being a Witch was her ability to metabolize anything very quickly - probably an evolutionary adaptation from her ancestors dying from ingesting the potions they were brewing or something like that.

Staring at the large pine tree in the corner of her living room, a vague, half-cooked idea came to mind. One that was so absurd, it might just work. Who better to ask for a soulmate than the deliverer of presents himself?

It wasn’t as though she _believed_ in Santa Claus as mortal children did, but there was some truth to his legend. As far as Rey knew, the _real_ St. Nick had stopped handing out presents in the late thirteenth century when he’d been caught entering houses and burned one too many times at the stake. He was still alive according to most sources, though not quite as jolly as he was portrayed to be.

Still...what was the worst that could happen? She had to try something. Her desperation was becoming a tangible cloud over her head.

Slapping her face to wake herself up, Rey conjured up a piece of parchment and fountain pen, and set to work.

_Dear Santa Claus,_

The letter started in shaky handwriting, due to her giggling at actually writing _Santa Claus_ like she was five years old or something.

_If you would be so kind as to deliver my soulmate as soon as possible, preferably before Yule ends, that would be great. I know he’s out there somewhere, but it’s taking too long for me to find him. Shortcuts might put me on the naughty list, but I wouldn’t mind if he’s the one doling out a punishment_ ;).

_I don’t mean to be so pushy, but I’m just tired of being so alone._

_Yours in Gratitude,_

_Reyna (Rey) Niima._

She took a final look at her letter, cut her finger to let a few drops fall onto the paper, and watched it burn before her eyes, leaving behind white ash - a good omen.

Satisfied that she would soon have the other half of her soul with her soon, she fell asleep on her couch in only her underwear, and wouldn’t wake up for several long hours where she would have the present of a lifetime waiting for her.

* * *

🎄🎄🎄

  
  
  


“What the actual fuck.”

The few times that a demon of Kylo Ren’s caliber was surprised could be counted on a single hand with a couple fingers left over. This was definitely one of those times.

He didn’t know whether to laugh or be concerned for this person’s mental health.

“What’s that?” His drinking buddy, a prissy Fae that had somehow managed to become what passed as a friend, looked up from his Kindle. “A letter?”

“Yeah.” Kylo tried to make sense of the words on the parchment that had appeared out of thin air. The handwriting was horrendous. It looked as though it was written by a toddler. With tourettes. A horrible thing to think of course, but no one ever accused a demon of being _nice._

“Let me see.” The Fae - Armitage Hux - took it from his hands and promptly choked. “What the actual fuck?”

“That’s what I said.”

_“Satan Claus?”_ Hux was turning an unhealthy and unflattering shade of puce. “Who addresses a letter to - oh.”

Something in his tone caused Kylo to glance over at the man. There was a peculiar look on Hux’s face - somewhere between constipated and concerned.

“I...I know the person who wrote this.”

_“What?”_

“Yeah it’s Rose’s best friend. Her Coven Sister. You know the girl we’ve been trying to set you up with for _decades?_ ”

Kylo snatched the paper from Hux’s hands and promptly groaned. Sure enough in barely legible handwriting was Rey Niima’s signature and blood - the scent of which was making him slightly light-headed. He hadn’t ingested a Witch’s blood before, but his father promised him there was nothing like it.

Well this changed some things.

It wasn’t as though he hadn’t thought about talking to Rey Niima before - because he had. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and from the few times he had seen her from afar, he could sense that she was far more powerful than an average Witch. But there had been an Imp uprising that lasted years, and Snoke had to die, and before he knew it, decades had passed. He didn’t have time for himself, let alone a woman.

“She’s asking for her soulmate you know.” Hux stared at him contemplatively. Again, not a good look for the Fae. “And her letter came to _you.”_

His face flushed unbidden. “That doesn’t mean anything! She addressed the letter to _Satan_ for Beelzebub’s sake! After Snoke died - “

“Was killed - “

“After he died, _I_ became the most powerful demon in Hell. So it makes sense that the letter came to me and not, I don’t know... _my dad.”_

“No need to get defensive Solo.” Hux held up his hands, not even flinching when Kylo growled at him. Few people knew his true name and lineage. Most unfortunately, Hux was one of those people. 

“She would be good for you. You too would balance each other out nicely.” Hux said with a sigh. “I’ve known her for a while. She’s smart, pretty, has a wicked temper at times, and she tries so hard to be everything for everyone, that she forgets about herself. Sound familiar?”

Kylo ignored him, as well as the pang in his heart.

“And look! She says she wouldn’t mind being punished, and you like to punish evil-doers all the time!”

A throaty snarl left his throat, both at the visual of _punishing_ Rey, as well as the repressed laughter in Hux’s tone.

“The letter came to _you_.” Hux pressed again, softer this time. “That does mean something, despite your denial. Aren’t you tired of being alone too? Don’t you want someone to come home to, to give you little hellions to fill this empty house of yours?” He gestured around him. “Won’t this finally get your father off your back when he asks you for grandchildren?”

“If she’s your mate’s friend, that means my mother is her Coven Leader.” Kylo groused, old bitterness rising within him. As someone who had taken more to his father’s lineage than his mother’s, he wasn’t allowed to be part of the Coven despite having Skywalker blood in him.

He hadn’t seen that woman in years, and he didn’t want to either. Having one parent by his side was more than enough.

“Ben.” Hux’s use of his true name caused him to look up sharply. “It does mean something, and there’s only one way to find out what.” He pointed to the parchment. “Go on. Her blood’s still fresh. Have a taste. If she’s not meant for you, nothing will happen. But if it does….” Hux trailed off, half his mouth curling up. “We can double date in the near future.”

Flipping the man off, Kylo ran a hand through his hair and stared at the blood on the paper that was calling to him like a siren. What was the harm? He could do it, just for fun. At worst, he got a taste of Witch’s blood. At best….

Well, that wasn’t worth thinking about considering it wasn’t going to happen.

“Fine.” He relented after enduring Hux’s preternatural eyes staring at him with Fae awareness that pissed him off most of the time. “Whatever.”

Feeling ridiculous, he brought the paper to his lips and inhaled deeply. Aside from the tantalizing aroma of her blood, he could also smell _her._

Something fresh and crisp - like a cold winter’s day, with an undertone of citrus.

Tentatively, he licked the smear of blood on the parchment.

And promptly had his world rearranged.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he swallowed, fangs descending immediately at the slight taste. _What was this?_ Surely this couldn’t be blood? This...sweet, powerful, ambrosia like substance couldn’t be blood, could it? And why was he seeing the world in multi color?

He had to have more. 

Completely ignoring Hux - as he usually did - Kylo tried to get every drop of her blood off the paper, his body heating as he did so. Though it was faint, her magic seeped into his veins, empowering him like nothing he had ever felt before. His eyes switched from amber to golden as he licked the last of it away, stumbling away from the paper as though intoxicated.

His skin itched, his cock swelled, and he wanted to do nothing more than find this Witch and ask her for more blood - preferably while being buried balls-deep in her.

“Congratulations.” Hux said blandly. “What you’re experiencing is common in Demons who have just tasted their mate’s blood for the first time.”

“N..No.” He croaked out, holding onto the back of his chair. His surroundings were swirling around him in a blur. “This is just because she’s a Witch. And Witch’s blood - “

“Will taste good, but not _this_ good.” The Fae glanced down and recoiled. “You’re sporting wood for Circe’s sake! After just a _taste_ of her blood! You can’t tell me that’s ever happened before!”

He shook his head, willing for his body to come under control. Already, his fingers had sprouted claws, and he was likely to pop his tail out any moment now. “No! She’s not my... _soulmate.”_ He spat. “She can’t be! I don’t have a - “

His next words never made it out however, as he was whisked away by an invisible force to an unknown destination.

The last thing he saw before being surreptitiously dumped in someone’s living room was Armitage Hux’s pasty, smug face mouthing _I told you so._

Dizzy and delirious, Kylo took stock of his surroundings - especially the scantily clad, snoring woman on the couch. Before he could move towards her however, he fell flat on his face, tripping over a bottle of Aunt Maz’s moonshine and hit his head on a copy of _Oliver Twist._

Obviously, he wasn’t knocked unconscious. But his throbbing head, coupled with his disorientation caused him to stumble into the kitchen and pass out on a table next to a plate of covered cookies, where he wouldn’t rise till dawn broke.

Truly the most fearsome demon to have ever lived - this one was. 

Absolutely terrifying.

* * *

🎄🎄🎄

Meanwhile, Armitage Hux stared at the spot where his friend had vanished from and burst into a mad cackle. Yes! This was happening! His overworked and underlaid idiot of a frenemy was finally going to stop acting like a repressed stick in the mud! This was the best thing _ever._

He pulled out his phone to call Rose, eager to share the good news with his sweet mate.

“Hello darling.” Hux started gleefully when Rose answered. “You won’t _believe_ what just happened…”


	2. Ho Ho Holy Hell He's Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a plot. (I'm surprised myself) It's all about Family and finding each other because I'm a sap and just want everyone to be happy. Thank you very much for the Kudos and Comments! Hope you enjoy!

🎄🎄🎄

She blinked.

And blinked again.

And once more for good measure. 

But that didn’t dispel the scene before her. The apparition she’d been watching for a full minute was still there. One of a tall man frying bacon in her kitchen and eating a plate of _her_ chocolate chip cookies.

_Her cookies._

How dare he.

Wait. Apparitions couldn’t eat food, nor could they handle appliances like this one was. Nor did they look as though they’d stepped out of the cover of Men’s Weekly or GQ, or any other magazine where ridiculously hot men were featured on the cover.

Made of sharp angles and impossible musculature that even the soft cable-knit sweater he was wearing couldn’t hide, this...man...turned to look at her, honeyed amber hitting molten hazel with the intensity of a thousand suns.

Oh.

Her magic soared to life in that instant, swirling around her like a tornado, asking... _begging_ to be let out, to reach over to the man and twine with him. Rey had to take several steadying breaths to get herself in control, panic setting in. Never before had her magic done something like this - had such a _primal_ reaction to someone.

She couldn’t help but stare at the man who wielded a spatula with expertise that she yearned for. From the fall of his raven waves around his face, to his patrician nose that led to lush pink lips that were just slightly parted, to the small beauty marks that dotted his pale skin...whoever this man was - whether real or not - was absolutely breathtaking.

Who made _mouths_ like that anymore? And why was she thinking what it would feel like on her body?

“Sit.” He commanded in a deep voice that sent a pool of heat straight to her gut. “You must be hungry.”

Not able to do more than comply, Rey could only watch as he dished out a plate of cheesy scrambled eggs and crispy bacon, garnishing it with spring onions that she definitely didn’t have in her fridge.

He leaned against the counter, munching on her cookies while she took a sip of the perfectly brewed coffee that was waiting by her hands.

This morning she’d awoken in her own bed to a killer headache, dressed in a cotton shirt that she definitely didn’t have the dexterity to wear after what she’d ingested last night.

Not even the twenty minute shower she’d taken had helped reduce the fog in her mind.

But surely she wasn’t so addled as to not remember someone like _him_ entering her home? Her wards would have warned her if he was malicious which he...wasn’t?

A quick glance at his aura confirmed his immortal heritage - Demonic by the look of it. A curious combination of menacing onyx with frothy red, muted sky blue, and brilliant _white_ that threatened to blind her. What an odd dichotomy in this man - dark and light combined in equal measure.

He nodded to her untouched plate, popping the last cookie into his mouth as he watched her.

Tentatively, Rey sniffed her food, stifling a moan as the aroma hit her nose. Whatever questions she had would have to wait until her plate was finished.

And it did finish - in about two minutes...including seconds.

He took her empty dish from her with a bemused look and rinsed it off for her because apparently Demons were _polite_ now.

“You have ten seconds to tell me who you are and what you’re doing in my house.” Rey ground out, letting some of her power flow free, brushing against his in what she hoped was a sufficient warning. It was hopeless however, because instead of threatening him, her magic curled around him like a content cat.

The Demon just seemed amused.

He snapped his fingers, the sound loud and startling in the silence of the kitchen. When a familiar looking parchment fell into her hands, Rey took one look at it and promptly groaned.

Oh no.

Nonononono.

Why had she - when had she - 

Well shit.

Gods above! That hadn’t been a fever dream after all! She’d actually written a letter to…

Wait.

A letter to…

“Satan.” The Demon supplied helpfully. “You wrote a letter to Satan.” He bowed theatrically. “Hello there, I guess I’m Satan in this scenario. Pleasure to meet you, Rey Niima.” The grin on his face was positively predatory.

Horrified, Rey did nothing more than squeak as the Demon... _Satan_ stalked closer and closer until his scent of the forest and sweet cloves hit her senses like a freight train.

Frozen - out of fear and something else, Rey had to sit and watch as his face descended to her neck, his nose nuzzling against her skin as he inhaled deeply. His arms rested on the back of her chair, caging her body in.

All she could do was listen to her own heart race, sheer awareness jolting through her skin. His tongue darted out to flick against the skin behind her ear. Her body jerked closer to him, tingles running down her spine at the soft contact. 

He let out a growl and pulled away all too soon, leaving her red-faced and more than a little confused.

“Who are you?” She managed to eek out, swallowing dryly. “Why are you here?”

“Don’t you understand Little Witch?” He sounded as though he was in pain. “You summoned me. Your letter came to me, and now here I am.”

“So you’re...you’re _Satan?”_ She couldn’t help the incredulity in her voice. It wasn’t as though Biblical figures were _not_ real, but mortals certainly had taken quite a few liberties with their characterization. Case in point: Lucifer. Besides, if he was Satan, then why did he look like _that?_ Wasn't he supposed to be wearing a...cowl or cape or something?

What kind of Devil wore the coziest looking sweater known to mankind?

“Not exactly.” He ran a hand through his thick mane of hair. “I mean...maybe? After I killed Snoke I kind of - begrudgingly took over Hell.”

Suddenly, she knew exactly who he was, and that knowledge made her muscles loosen. “You’re Kylo Ren. Hux’s friend.” 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. “ _Friend_ is pushing it. But yes. I’m his oldest acquaintance most unfortunately.”

Rey let out a long breath. She’d heard of Kylo Ren. There weren’t many who hadn’t. His status as a Ren meant he was a Prince of Hell, a title won through battle. He was quite young apparently, no more than a century and a half if rumors were to be believed. Barely past Demon maturity. 

But his power was legendary, and his killing of Snoke - the previous ruler of the Underworld, had led all of their brethren to take a deep sigh of relief. Already the balance of magic was righting itself under his rule.

Whatever she'd heard about him though, was _nothing_ compared to the reality in front of her. Lethal and potent, it was all she could do to remain seated instead of begging him to put that soft-looking mouth of his to good use.

“And I summoned you?”

“I was prepared to ignore the letter. But before I knew it, I found myself here.” He gestured around him. “In your house. Don’t worry though - “ There was a very slight smirk on his face that showed a single fang peeking through. “Your virtue is still intact. I think I fell asleep here - “ Ren patted the kitchen table. “And took you back to your room when I woke up.”

“You put a shirt on me.” It wasn’t an accusation, but it sounded like one.

“You were shivering.” He rocked back on his heels, one hand scratching his slightly pointed ear. “I figured a shirt wouldn’t be so bad. You were squirming too much for me to get pants on you.”

Crimson bloomed on her face. He had seen her in her underwear! And she knew for a fact it had been lace scraps of nothingness! This entire situation was horrendously embarrassing, leaving Rey mortified.

“Can’t you...go back?” She half asked, half demanded. “I mean, aren’t you head honcho down there? Won’t Hell freeze over if you leave?”

“Sure I can.” Ren said blandly. “But what’s the fun in that?” His eyes - a peculiar shade of golden brown she had never seen before - darkened significantly as they roamed over her figure. 

Goosebumps erupted over her skin, causing her to shiver. 

“And it’s a common misconception - but I don’t actually live in Hell. It’s a horrid place after all.” He flicked an invisible speck of dust off his sweater. “I’m actually situated in Coruscant. There’s a Hellmouth right under it.”

She couldn’t help the laughter that burst from her mouth. “Are you telling me that the most powerful Demon in existence lives two towns over? What would the neighbors think if they knew?”

“They certainly wouldn’t let their dog shit in my yard, that’s for sure.” Ren...Kylo grumbled, shooting her an exasperated look. “I’ve considered letting my Hellhound Chewie scare that dog straight….but the old softie refuses to frighten his mortal cousins.”

There were so many things that Rey wanted to say, so many questions she had. But she was so frazzled by Kylo Ren’s presence, and the implication of what it meant, that the only thing that came out of her mouth was: “You ate my cookies!”

This time, she got a two-fanged smirk. And it did _not_ do anything to her heart. That smirk absolutely did _not_ cause her stomach to flutter.

Not one bit.

“Well apparently I _am_ Satan Claus. And you kindly left a plate out for me.” He licked his lips. “Do you have more? Maybe with a cold glass of milk? I mean, you own a cafe right? Surely you keep extra cookie dough around.”

She did, but he didn’t need to know that.

“It’s Sunday. Cafe’s closed today. No more cookies.” If her tone was more than a little petulant, he didn’t comment on it.

“That’s a shame.” He let out an exaggerated sigh. “They were delicious.”

“So were your eggs!” She blurted out. “Best I’ve had in a long time.”

“Really?” That was genuine surprise on his face, as if he wasn’t used to being complimented. “Oh. Um. Thanks? It’s been a while since I’ve cooked for anyone other than my dad and I so…” Kylo cleared his throat, a band of pink forming on his nose. “Thanks.”

Well that was...sweet. 

“Why are you here?” Rey had to ask after a moment of silence. “If you can leave, then why are you still here? I do appreciate the food and how you’ve kept quiet about how pathetic I am to even think about writing - “

“I don’t think it’s pathetic.” Kylo cut her off with a firm shake of his head. His gaze was soft, and the melancholy on his face was an expression she was quite familiar with. “If anything, I understand what you’re going through. You can be surrounded by people and still…”

“Be alone.” She finished for him.

“Yeah.”

Rey took a moment to look at him. _Really_ look at him. He looked like a menacing boulder - tall, broad, brooding features, and his aura radiated raw power that would have caused immortal and mortal alike to be wary of him. 

However, there was a vulnerability in his hunched posture right now, kindred understanding in his tone and actions. He didn’t appear like a suave King or pampered Prince. He just seemed...like her.

Adrift in a world that was content with leaving you behind.

“I can leave if you want me to.” He straightened to his full height, wiping his palms on his black slacks. “And we can pretend that this never happened.”

Every single cell in her body protested those words with vehement rage.

He couldn’t leave. Not when she had just found him.

It meant something - _everything -_ that her letter had gone to _him._ That couldn’t be discounted. She’d asked for a soulmate and Kylo Ren had appeared in her house to take her to bed and make her breakfast.

“Please stay.” Her voice was so soft, that even she wasn’t sure she’d said anything until she saw his eyes widening. “I...please.” Much to her horror, tears sprung to her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks before she could stop them.

Mortification and shame at breaking down like this for no good reason threaded together, threatening to create a chasm in her chest.

But he was in front of her in the blink of an eye, warm fingers brushing away her tears.

“Hey.” He murmured, cupping her face in his massive palms. There was no judgement in his gaze. “Don’t cry sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’ll stay for as long as you want me to.”

The tender way he was holding her just spurred a fresh wave of sobs. He couldn’t have known how long it had been since she’d had someone take care of her like this, how unfamiliar a gentle touch was.

“Shh now.” Kylo stood up, slipping his arms under her legs and back to hoist her up in a bridle carry. Rey had to fling her arms around his neck to find her balance. Her nose pressed against his chest, his comforting scent permeating her senses. 

She could feel the hard planes of his chest and muscles in his arms flex as he walked her over to the couch, gently setting her down there. Instead of moving away however, he hesitantly drew her down towards him, letting her lean on his chest.

His heart beat erratically, as if he were similarly affected by whatever it was that was drawing her to him.

“I’m so sorry.” Rey sniffled. “I don’t know what came over - “

“Don’t be.” His fingers toyed with her hair, her chestnut waves flowing over his hands. “I get it. I really do. Your eyes...they tell a story that you don’t have to explain. I know everything I need to know about you, Rey.”

That just made her throat tighten even more. Her past was a touchy subject that she had barely discussed with her friends despite their constant pleas to get her to open up. The idea of _not_ having to talk about it while receiving the understanding she needed was completely novel to her.

“We don’t even know each other.” She looked up at him, resting one hand on his sternum. He was so solid, so sturdy beneath her. Those arms would never let her fall.

“Don’t we?” Kylo sighed, his breath ruffling her hair. “It feels like we’ve known each other for centuries.”

She understood what he meant. The state of ease he put her in spoke volumes about what they were to each other. Rose had always said that the first time she met Hux, it felt like coming home. Rey had thought the woman was being dramatic considering she had _bitten_ the Fae on their first meeting, but...here in his embrace….she knew exactly what Rose meant.

“What does this mean?”

“What do you want it to mean?”

“I don’t know.” Rey answered honestly. “I want...so much. But anything I’ve ever wanted - my dreams go up in flames.”

She wasn’t expecting his smile - or the dimples that went along with it. Or the way her thighs clenched together.

“Lucky for you sweetheart, I’m fireproof.”

“You’re warm.” Rey mumbled into his shirt, rubbing her cheek against the fabric. Being near him was like being wrapped in a blanket. Not hot enough to be stifling, but a kind of content warmth that one only experienced on rare occasions.

“Comes with the territory.” She felt his lips - softer than anticipated - against her forehead.

Perhaps this was madness - snuggling with a man she had known for less than an hour. If she was mortal, then yes, it would be insane to feel so comfortable with a veritable stranger. 

However, even if she didn’t know Kylo Ren, her _soul_ did. Through whatever trick of fate, the very person she’d been searching for her whole life had been put in her path. And she would be a damned fool to let her out of her grasp.

Being with him, next to him, it was as though they were two pieces of a puzzle that had finally found each other. She could swear that her magic was _purring_ in bliss, and that his own power was wound around both of them like a shield.

Her eyes drooped closed, a wave of exhaustion rolling over her. Whether it was his presence that was causing her to let her guard down, or that she wasn’t completely recovered from her bender last night, she didn’t know.

Regardless, falling asleep on an insanely hot man who was most likely your soulmate wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to Rey.

Quite the opposite in fact.

The last thing she thought before she drifted off completely, was that she wouldn’t mind going to sleep in his arms every day for the rest of her life.

* * *

🎄🎄🎄

He was used to absurdity. Just last week a group of Bludnik had decided to stage a strike in Slavic Marshlands for reasons unknown. Which meant the souls they were supposed to collect went free, leaving a discrepancy in the Books that _he_ had to deal with. 

It was a headache and a half, but _nothing_ compared to the situation he had found himself in in the past few hours.

Absurd didn’t begin to cover the sequence of events that had just taken place.

First the letter - which was hilarious, if not somewhat sad as well. Then his uncouth summoning to the author’s house. Then waking up on a kitchen table with wood creases on his face. Then seeing a clearly ethereal creature laying on a couch in the skimpiest lingerie known to man, shivering and so small.

(It had taken him about five minutes to get his body to realize that _no,_ he was not about to fuck the unconscious beautiful woman whose blood should be classified as a drug).

And then everything else - from eating those heavenly cookies, to cooking her breakfast, to holding her in his arms, to having her fall asleep on him so trustingly.

His own eyes had dropped shut, lulled by her steady breathing and the warmth of her body pressed against his. 

Kylo didn’t dream often, and when he did, they weren’t pleasant. No visions of sugarplums for him.

However, this particular one wasn’t terrible in the least. In fact, he was quite enjoying it. 

Rey was above him, her hands pinning his shoulders against the couch. She looked like the embodiment of sin, tempting and ripe with her rosy cheeks and parted lips begging to be tasted.

Dark chestnut waves tickled his face as she sat atop his thighs. Her thin leggings did nothing to disguise the heat of her molten core writhing against the tent slowly growing in his slacks.

She rotated her hips, letting out a soft moan- one that sounded like his name. She sighed breathily, one hand trailing down his chest, resting on his racing heart. 

“ _Oh!”_ Rey threw her head back as he pushed up against her, exposing the tanned column of her throat in an unspoken invitation.

His gaze latched on to the pulsating vein, the smell of arousal thick in the air. What a beautiful gift he’d just been given.

Too weak to resist, he moved forward, licking and nipping at her throat from collarbone to ear in a wet trail.

She was so sweet, the taste of her skin delicate and fresh - just like her scent. Groaning against her, he raked his teeth over her jugular, cock jumping as her fingers sank into his hair.

“Rey.” He growled, voice sounding like broken glass. Kylo felt his fangs descend, eyes burning as they switched from amber to gold. His fingers - still human looking - snaked under her shirt to roam over the flat, taut expanse of her stomach, dipping into her belly button before traveling upwards.

Pushing up the flimsy bra she was wearing, he groaned as his palm came in contact with her warm breast, thumb grazing her pebbled nipple with clumsy precision. Her skin was softer than the petals of a flower, a wonderful contrast against his calloused hand.

This dream was amazingly realistic. He could even feel a slight tinge of pain when she pulled on his hair, could feel the way her breath brushed against his cheek as his name escaped her pink lips in a half cry.

Her aura - a bright medley of green and yellow, melded with his, creating the most vivid rainbow he had ever seen. Kylo couldn’t tell where his power started and hers ended. 

Electricity skittered over them, creating visible sparks. Every nerve of his body felt alive and energized, ready to conquer all the realms. His cock wept in its confines, begging to be set free and sink into a well of waiting warmth.

Uttering a furious oath, he palmed her tit, mouthing at her untouched breast over her cotton shirt.

_“Kylo!”_ Rey breathed, her head dropping down to his shoulder. She moved her hips faster, letting him hear the slick squelch of her soaked panties sliding against him. Her arousal was making him dizzy with lust, that wintry scent of hers sharpening until he could feel it burn in his blood.

She was becoming a brand on his soul that he couldn’t cover.

He suckled harder, trying his damnedest to fit her clothed breast in his mouth while systematically squeezing and massaging the other one in a rhythm he knew she appreciated based on her moans.

Never would he forget what she smelled like in the throes of passion. Never would he - 

“Hey Peanut! Rise and _ohmygods!”_

He was up and off the couch in a flash, crouching protectively in front of Rey. Fangs bared, golden eyes tracked the movement of a dark-skinned man with muted magical blood, who was brandishing a lamp as if it would help against a Demon of Kylo’s stature.

_Protect Mate,_ his instincts were screaming, roaring out a warning that echoed through the whole house. The dark-skinned man was joined by another man with curly hair and a vaguely familiar aura.

_More intruders._

With a snap of his fingers, Chewie sprang out in front of him in a ball of orange flames. The Hellhound growled, pacing in front of his master, just waiting to strike.

These men didn’t smell very magically powerful, but who knew what tricks they had up their sleeves.

“For Circe’s Sake!” A female voice - one that Kylo thought he knew - cried out. “I _told_ you not to come here, but do you ever listen to me? No!” The woman - a petite raven haired woman that Kylo’s foggy mind was slowly recognizing turned to him with an apologetic expression. “Ky, sweetie. It’s me. Rose. You know me, right?”

“Right.” His own voice was so deep, that he nearly didn’t recognize it. “Rose.” He knew Rose. She was...family.

“Take a deep breath Kylo. Breathe with me okay. We are _so_ sorry for intruding on you and your...Rey. It won’t happen again. But if you could call Chewie back then maybe Finn won’t piss himself, okay?”

He considered it for a moment, deciding Rey’s floor didn’t need to be needlessly sullied before growling out a command to his Hellhound, who immediately took a defensive position in front of the couch.

“What in Morgana’s name…” Another annoyingly familiar man walked through the door, sighing in exasperation when he saw Kylo. “This is why we don’t tell the Damerons anything! They’re idiots who don’t know the meaning of subtext. Did I or did I not tell you that Rey wouldn’t be joining the Coven meeting because she would be too busy with - “

“Hux.” Kylo shook his head, rubbing his temples. Somewhere along the way, his blood-lust - and regular lust - had vanished, leaving behind a lingering impression of unfulfilled desire. “Shut. Up.”

“Well he’s back to normal.” The Fae grumbled, but not before giving him a concerned look which he acknowledged with a single tilt of his head.

“ ‘M fine.” He wasn’t.

“You’re not.” Rose said blandly, looking past him. “And neither is Rey.”

He turned, watching as Rey - now awake and more than a little disheveled - stood on shaky legs. Her throat was covered in bruises, looking like an animal - or Demon - had mauled her. There was a damp spot on her chest, outlining an erect nipple, and she was shifting her legs together in a way that only heightened her heady scent.

Oh dear Lucifer. It wasn’t a dream. _It wasn’t a dream._

“You don’t need second sight to see that bond.” Hux frowned. “Solid and clear and _golden._ Dear Gods Ben, you don’t do anything by halves, do you?”

No one seemed to notice Hux's slip at using his given name.

“Can you all leave?” Rey came to stand by his side, her tiny fingers fisting in his sweater. She looked peeved, and more than a little frustrated. She tried to smooth down her hair, but it was a futile effort. He was sure that his looked no better.

“Rey?” The curly-haired man raised a dubious brow at Kylo, who just bared his fangs again. “Care to explain?”

“Poe, this is Kylo Ren - the Prince - “

“King - “

“Of Hell. He’s also my…” Rey trailed off, her cheeks darkening. “You interrupted something _very_ nice and if you and Finn don’t fuck off in _five seconds_ then I’m going to - “

“WHERE IS MY FAVORITE NEPHEW?”

Kylo got absolutely no warning before a small and lethal bullet of a woman came hurtling out of thin air and straight into his arms, knocking him flat on his ass. Chewie bounded over, eagerly wagging his fiery tail as Maz Kanata tossed him the liver of a goat that she pulled out of her bottomless satchel.

“Who’s a good boy?” Maz cooed over Hellhound. “Chewie is. That’s right my little puppy.” He barked out a fireball that would have burned down the house if Kylo hadn’t neutralized it. “Such a good boy.” The hound all but purred under Maz’s attention before vanishing in blaze of flames.

“Aunt Maz.” Kylo grit out. “My spleen.”

“Is not important compared to _this!”_ She pointed at Rey. “When did this happen. Have you told your father? Do you want me to tell your mother? I won’t if you don’t want me to. I love her but _Gods_ does she piss me off sometimes.”

“You and I both.” He sighed, sitting up. Coming to his feet with his aunt in tow, Kylo ran a hand through his already disheveled hair. “Look, can you all please leave. Rey and I have - “

“Unfinished business.”

“Stuff to talk about.” He ignored Rose’s wolf whistle. “Just...go.”

“Has he tasted your blood yet?” Maz asked Rey, disregarding Kylo’s words.

“He has.” Hux answered for her. 

At Rey’s gasp of surprise, Kylo flushed. “The letter had blood on it. It...called to me.”

“Yes, he nearly went feral.” Hux rolled his eyes.

“Will someone explain what’s going on?” The one he assumed was Finn whined.

“No.”

By his side, he could feel Rey’s agitation grow. The woman’s magic was practically hissing! He scooted closer, grabbing her hand. Their fingers twined together, tension dissipating from both their shoulders. Her head came to rest on his bicep, one arm curved around his waist. It felt as though she was trying to ground him - stop him from moving even a single step. Not that he minded. He wasn’t going anywhere.

He couldn’t explain his need to be in her presence. All he knew was that he needed to be by her side no matter what.

“That’s the bond.”

Cocking his head at Maz, Kylo realized he must have spoken aloud. 

“It’s rare for it to develop so quickly.” Hux took over. “But that just means that you two are…”

“Fated.” Rose finished, a wide smile on her face. 

“But it’s only been - “

“Rey darling, you haven’t been on a date in decades and you were about to let Kylo stick his candy cane into your stocking after all of what...a few hours?” Rose’s tone was growing increasingly more patronizing.

_“A few hours?”_

The Damerons’ identical shouts of indignation were subsequently disregarded.

“Please don’t call my dick a candy cane.” Kylo closed his eyes in physical pain.

“My mistake. You were going to stick your yule log - “

“Not better Rose.”

“But accurate.” Rey’s grin was cheeky and embarrassed all at once, causing his limp yule log to roar back to life with a vengeance.

“Hmm.” Maz’s eyes were freakishly large behind those ridiculous glasses she didn’t need. “You need to complete the bond. Soon. Otherwise...it’ll be 1871 all over again.”

“What happened in 1871?”

“His parents.” Maz answered with a smirk. “Stubborn idiots denied their connection until the last minute, and caused the Great Chicago Fire because of it. Passions unleashed and all that. He was conceived about thirty seconds after their first coupling if I’m not mistaken.”

How Maz knew that, he didn’t want to know. Nor did he want to _think_ about his parents _like that_. 

Rey had remained silent for quite some time, to the point where Kylo wasn’t sure what she thought about all of this.

Demons, like Werewolves and Fae, were able to tell who their mates were relatively quickly while other Magicals such as Witches and Warlocks had to rely on magical means like potions or spells to determine if their partner was their fated mate. It allowed a more organic connection he supposed, instead of the instinctive pull that the other races felt.

He knew though, he couldn’t stay away from Rey for too long. Even if he tried to. It was as if she were the sun and the planet being pulled into her orbit.

This was too fast, wasn’t it? He himself wasn’t comfortable with what he had been about to do while asleep. So why should she - 

What.

Kylo glanced down at Rey, who innocently kept her eyes averted from him.

He narrowed his own, noting the position of her hand and how close it was to his ass.

Surely he hadn’t imagined that? Because it sure as Hell had felt like she -

This time, he was able to grab her clever little fingers before she could pinch his bottom again, spinning her around until her back was comfortably nestled against his front.

“Don’t play with fire unless you want to get burned Little Witch.” He murmured lowly, breathing in the scent of her burgeoning arousal.

“I said I wouldn’t mind getting punished, didn’t I?” She shot back, wiggling her truly perfect backside against him. “Does this make me naughty, or nice _Santa?”_

“Depends on the punishment, _Cyar’ika_.” He crooned in the old tongue, lips brushing her neck over the bruises he’d left. “And how well you take it.”

“You know I can hear you, right?” Hux looked nauseated. “Enhanced senses and all that. Please. Stop. I’m begging you.”

This must be Karma in effect for all the times he had heard Hux and Rose - a woman he considered his _sister_ , partake in carnal bliss while he was often just a room away.

“Leave!” Rey opened her front door with a wave of her hand. “All of you interrupted what was bound to be a _fantastic_ experience and I for one, am liable to commit murder.”

Ah. She was so confident in his ability, was she? Would she be disappointed to know that he was a terrible demon in this regard - forgoing pleasures of the flesh in favor of keeping an entire realm afloat. The last time he’d touched anyone was before the internet had been invented.

“Right, right, we’re going. None of us want to be here for this, trust me.” Maz threw her hands up. “But Benny-boy - no, don’t _growl_ at me. It’s your name and I will use it as opposed to your title, _Ben._ Anyway, your mother and father will hear about this, and you had best be prepared.”

With that, she vanished in a swirl of leaves, with the other four leaving not shortly after.

For a blessed moment, there was silence.

And then…

“Your name is _Ben?”_ The incredulity in her tone matched the curiosity on her face.

Kylo ran a hand over his smooth jaw, willing his erection to deflate. “I guess we should talk before uh...you know.”

“Before your yule log burns in my fireplace?” Rey deadpanned, laughing at his expression. She reached under her shirt to pull out the bra he had moved out of the way, flinging it at his face.

Catching the cotton between his fingers, he observed it carefully before biting through the middle and throwing the broken halves somewhere in the room.

“That’s what I wanted to do before.” He shrugged. “When you were on your couch last night, dressed in nothing but those scraps. I wanted to tear them off of you with my teeth and watch you squirm under my tongue until my name was the only word you knew how to say.”

Her eyes widened, perfect teeth nipping at her plump bottom lip. The buds on her perky breasts tightened under his ardent gaze, just begging to be tasted without barriers.

“That’s quite a mouth you have on you, Santa.”

His fangs made an appearance, itching to sink into her skin. “All the better to taste you with, my dear. And I believe you called me _Satan,_ Rey.”

“I don’t know.” She sauntered over to him, hips swaying enticingly. He couldn't look away from her slender form. One finger ran over his mouth, parting his lips.

His mouth closed in an audible click over air just as she pulled the digit away. “You’ve been awfully nice so far, _Ben.”_ The swirls of green and brown in her eyes were nearly swallowed by black. “Nothing naughty or devilish about you. You’ve been the perfect gentleman to me.”

He ran a hand over her bruised throat, cocking a brow at her.

“You weren’t even awake.” Rey rolled her eyes. ” _I_ was the one who started things.”

“It’s not like I was complaining.”

“I’m never this brazen, you know.” She said after a minute of just staring at him. “I don’t date, I don’t do _anything._ But there’s something about you that…”

“Tempts you?” He couldn’t help but say with a chuckle. “I’m not the actual Devil, darling. I can assure you that absolutely no one has been encouraged to do what you did in my presence. I’m afraid that’s all on you.”

“Well when you look like _that,_ how can anyone blame me?”

Personally, Kylo thought he had a mismatched group of features that all stuck out in some way, leading to an _odd_ face.

But if Rey liked him, then who was he to argue?

“How’s this. Let's take things slow. You know, give us time to learn about each other before I jump your bones.” Rey bit her lip, shushing him before he could interject. “The reason I sent that letter was because I was lonely. Everyone always comes to me for something, but I never feel like I get anything in return. I was asking for my soulmate, but not necessarily for sex. I wanted a snuggle buddy, someone who listens to me and lets me ramble like this, someone, a sturdy shoulder to lay on, just…. ” Her eyes were luminous orbs, more green than brown as they filled with liquid. “Just someone I could call _mine._ Someone who wouldn’t leave me like everyone else has.”

She was in his arms before he could register his actions. He wrapped himself around her like he was trying to shield her from the world. His head rested atop her chin, legs on either side of hers. She was shaking in his hold, her hands trembling as they lay flat on his chest. But she didn’t try to move, and he never wanted to let her go.

Would it be so bad if he was allowed to be her rock? Her safe haven? And she could be his as well? Would it be so bad to trust someone with his heart, even when he saw what loving someone so deeply had done to his father?

With Rey, he would say the answer was yes. She was like a beacon, and he the stray ship.

Rey’s light wasn’t meant to be dimmed. It was meant to shine as bright as Rudolph’s nose, guiding poor sap’s like him on the right path. All he could do was allow it to be as bright as possible.

“You’re not alone anymore.” He whispered into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo.

She swallowed audibly, one hand cupping the back of his neck tenderly. “Neither are you.”

Maybe this was the first step towards healing, Kylo thought, stroking Rey’s hair gently. Maybe if both of them were able to soothe the pain of their past, then the future would be one of hope, rather than monotony.

Regardless of anything however, he knew that if he was by Rey’s side, then he was walking the right path.

It was that simple.

* * *

🎄🎄🎄  
  
  


_Grandchildren are coming. Prepare for Little Hellions._

The note, written in Maz’s loopy scrawl, burned in the air before he could process the words.

Grandchildren? For _him?_

From _Ben?_

His kid was...was what? Adopting? Or had he actually found someone other than his own hand to dip his wick into.

Han let out a whoop, accidentally startling the Rathar he was in the middle of disemboweling. 

Cleaning his hands off and dropping the limp animal off the edge of a cliff, he whistled loudly.

Chewie, his loyal Hellhound that served as Ben’s companion, tackled him to the ground, licking his face enthusiastically.

“Settle down boy!” Han chuckled, patting the hound on his flaming head. “So...tell me everything. What’s going on with my spawn?”

As Chewie began to regale a tale that had him in stitches, he decided it was high time to pay a trip to the mortal realm to meet his future daughter-in-law and see if Ben was as territorial as Chewie made him out to be.

And maybe, it was time to see the woman who had chosen her duty over her family, leaving him and Ben to fend for themselves.

Huh. One thing at a time. He couldn’t expect a Christmas Miracle, now could he? That would have been blasphemous after all.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Kylo just the worst Satan ever? Not a devilish bone in that boy's body, is there.
> 
> Who's really naughty and who's nice here? How long will it take for Rey to jump this poor sexually deprived child's bones? 
> 
> Will there be a non-traumatic Organa-Solo family reunion? Continue reading to find out!


	3. Family is Only Sometimes the Greatest Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which reunions are had, and they are not all that pleasant. Please someone give this poor child a hug. Yes, thank you Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Did I think I could actually finish the story by Christmas? I was wrong! So sorry for the delay but I am NOT satisfied by this chapter whatsoever and rewrote it about seven times. Still, it's important for the plot I didn't want to have so sorry in advance.
> 
> Merry Christmas! And I'll see you soon. Please do enjoy!

🎄🎄🎄

“Soooo.”

“Don’t.” Rey warned, shooting Rose a glare. The cafe was empty at the moment, but that didn’t mean she had time to talk to her best friend.

“C’mon! You have to tell me _something!”_ Rose huffed. “The last time I saw you, you were about five seconds away from ripping off lover-boy’s pants and riding him like Santa’s sleigh! Though I see your throat is not covered in his little love-bites anymore. Did he lick those away? You know his saliva can heal, right?” 

She did know. And that was indeed what he had done after more needless apologies. 

A hot blush suffused her cheeks at the memory of what had almost happened yesterday. She could still feel the way he had hardened under her, how thick and large he was, how his lips had felt on her skin. Granted, she’d thought it was a dream, and hadn’t been able to enjoy the way she wanted….but still. _Wow._

“Oooh, someone has a story to tell.”

“He had to leave.” Rey sighed, familiar frustration welling within her. “One of his underlings called him away before we could do anything else.” She wanted to castrate Mitaka, and so did Ben. “When he came back, I was fast asleep. I didn’t even get to feel him holding me!”

She’d woken to his scent in the air and lingering heat from his body on her back.

“Well that’s boring.” Rose accepted the cup of coffee Rey handed her. “Armie will be so disappointed when I don’t come back with something salacious.”

“You two are awfully concerned about his sex-life.” Rey snorted.

“The lack of it.” Rose corrected. “Poor kid has so much work to do that he’s probably forgotten what it’s like. So have you, for that matter.”

“I think we’ll do just fine.” She shook her head. “He’ll be here soon. You know he took me to Switzerland this morning? For coffee?” Remembering the way he had looked at her as she savored the rich blend, the little growl he had let out when she moaned around the pastry he’d bought...it was enough to heat her blood.

“How romantic.” The other witch sighed. “Who knew he had it in him?”

Rey slowly cleaned the counter, glancing at Rose quizzically. “I didn’t have the chance to ask him but...he knows you, right? And Hux. _Really_ knows you. He called Maz _Aunt Maz._ ” Watching her friend stiffen, she continued. “Would it be too much of a stretch to think that he’s connected to our Coven?”

For a moment, Rose was silent. Rey could feel her magic - born of metal and the earth - churn with agitation. When Rose spoke again, her tone was subdued. “It’s not my story to tell. But yes, I know him. Know _Ben._ Believe it or not, I’m older than him. I used to be his babysitter back in the day.”

Her eyes widened, unable to picture young Rose taking care of an even younger Ben.

“He was such a cute child.” Rose exhaled, a fond smile on her face. “All big eyes and chubby cheeks, and _those ears._..too damn adorable.”

_What happened,_ she wanted to ask. _What turned Ben into Kylo?_ Not that it made a difference to her. Whatever he wanted to be called, Ben...Kylo...Satan...she would gladly call him anything because his soul was the same no matter what name he took.

But she couldn’t deny that _Ben_ held a certain charm to it. So simple for a being so powerful. It suited him.

“The rest isn’t up to me to disclose.” Rose’s tone was tinged with bitterness. “Anyway.” She clapped her hands together. “Where is he now?”

“Signing some paperwork I think. I didn’t realize how much bureaucracy was involved in running the Underworld.”

“Armie has found him lying face down on a ream of papers more than once.” Rose chuckled. “It’s definitely not what he expected after killing Snoke. He’s good at it though, better than he gives himself credit for.”

She mulled over what her friend had said, a small smile gracing her lips. “Was it like this for you, with Hux? Did you feel this overwhelming urge just to be by his side?”

“You mean when I wasn’t trying to actively hex him to pieces?” The other woman guffawed. “Most definitely. Armie knew right away but me...the more I tried to run from him the more I found myself by his side. And I realized that it was where I should have been from the beginning.”

“It didn’t feel forced or contrived?” Rey voiced her greatest fear, hating how small she sounded. “Like you _had_ to be with each other instead of _wanting_ to.”

“It does sound that way, doesn’t it?” Rose’s eyes were soft. She took Rey’s hand in her own. “But it’s not. Not at all. It’s like, when you’re with him, you’ve found the piece of yourself that you didn’t even know was missing.You know when you know, Rey. And denying your bond is denying yourself. How can you possibly live without the other half of your soul after all?”

Before she could answer, the door opened with a bang, revealing the harried figures of the Damerons, both of whom looked around the cafe cautiously before breathing a sigh of relief.

Rey rolled her eyes at the obvious fear in their auras.

“So who talks first?” Poe waggled his brows. “Us, or the lady who was dry humping the embodiment of Darkness yesterday.”

Finn giggled, while Rey flushed hotly. “None of your business.” She turned away from them, wishing for real customers instead of these freeloaders.

“I guess we’ll talk then.” Finn poked his husband sternly when Poe was no doubt going to make a comment she wouldn’t appreciate. 

Suddenly, shadows formed in the middle of her dining area, a surge of dark and familiar magic sending a ripple of energy through the cafe. The shadows grew larger and larger, forming into the hazy shape of a man that stepped out of the cloud of black mist, one massive black boot of a time.

Rey dropped the rag she was holding, eyes wide and heart pounding. Her hot gaze eagerly drank in the sight before her, nerves tingling in anticipation.

It had only been a few hours since she’d last seen him, but the sweater-clad figure of Ben, while impressive, paled in comparison to _this._

Dressed head to toe in black (obviously), Rey took in the long cape that adorned impossibly broad shoulders, the metal plated tabard that lay over a long-sleeved black tunic, the high waisted pants that defined his muscled thighs, the leather gloves that creaked as he curled his fingers, the artfully windswept hair that belonged in a shampoo commercial, and the golden eyes that watched her every movement with the precision of a wolf.

_This_ was Kylo Ren.

And he was glorious.

“Forgive if I’m wrong, but isn’t Hell... _hot?”_ Poe drawled, assessing Ben from head to toe semi-admiringly. “Aren’t you sweating under those layers?”

“The heat doesn’t bother me.” His voice was no louder than a murmur, but it seemed to boom in the silence.

“What is he, the Anti-Elsa?” Finn muttered under his breath, inching closer to his husband. Finn was born of a Witch, and had just enough magic to join the Coven, but he wasn’t nearly as powerful as the rest of them. As such, he was more wary about his weaknesses around other Magical Beings than others, and tended to avoid them.

Before she knew it, she was in Ben’s arms - it didn’t matter who moved first. Her hands clutched his cape, nose nuzzling into his neck to inhale his cozy scent, while he let out a growl of content against the crown of her head.

“I missed you.” Ben whispered, his gloved hands stroking down her back, planting themselves on her waist.

“Me too.” She shouldn’t have. It felt irrational to miss someone she barely knew. But she did. Being near him filled a hole within her she didn’t know she had.

“Wow, you two are adorable. Honeymoon’s going strong I see.” Poe deadpanned, clearing his throat. “Right. So what I wanted to say was that Leia’s coming here. With like half the Coven. They had a meditation or something and they connected with….something...and I dunno. All I know is that they’re hungry and they’re bringing Elderberry wine so be prepared.”

Ben stiffened. So did Rose for that matter. He pulled away from Rey in an instant, features curiously blank. Tension radiated from his posture, and she was astute enough to realize it was because Leia’s name had been mentioned.

Her gut sank. Rey adored Leia, she really did. The woman had helped her in every way possible, nurturing a young and untrained Witch until she could stand on her own feet. In many ways, Leia was a maternal figure to her. But judging by the way Ben and even Rose were acting, Rey suddenly was left feeling very cold. It was clear that whatever had happened in the past between Ben and Leia, Leia had been in the wrong.

“Ky….” Rose placed a hand on his bicep, concern written all over her features. He jerked away, shaking his head.

“I’ll leave. I don’t need to be here.” Ben’s voice shook ever so slightly. Rey was hard pressed not to grab him and squeeze him as tightly as she could. Her heart broke for whatever turmoil he was going through.

“Au contraire mon frère." Poe smiled guilelessly. “My lovely husband let it slip that our Rey has gotten herself a fine Demon as a mate.”

Both of them choked.

“Well Leia was _very_ interested in meeting you, so you can’t leave. No one says no to Leia Organa and lives to tell the tale after all.”

“Oh you’d be surprised.” Ben snarled, pushing a hand through his hair. His eyes softened when they landed on Rey, but she could tell that he was just about ready to escape.

And she would let him. He hadn’t pushed her on her past, and she would give him the same courtesy despite how curious she was.

“Go Ben.” Rose said softly. “It’s alright. I’ll handle Leia.”

But even as she said those words, the door opened. Sure enough, half the Coven trooped in, hollering _hello’s_ and shooting Ben half awe-struck, half fearful looks.

Those were nothing compared to the look on Ben’s face however. One stuck between pain and loathing. Rey couldn’t help but notice how his aura was turning blacker by the minute, his power growing colder. It was as if he was hardening himself for what was to come.

Without thinking, she slipped her hand through his, lacing their fingers together. Even through the leather, she could feel the warmth of his hand seeping into hers.

“It’s going to be okay.” Rey whispered, despite not knowing what needed to be fixed. “I’m here. Focus on me.”

And he did. She was tugged back against his chest, his nose buried in her neck. She could feel him take deep inhales, using her scent to ground himself. His hands draped loosely around her hips. With his powerful legs surrounding hers, she was caged in the best possible way, content with just being near him.

Although the cafe was nearly bursting at the seams with the sudden influx of people, all it took was one wave of her hand for pots of tea and coffee to appear on each table. Her cafe catered only to magical beings, meaning the non-magicals saw her place and thought it was an abandoned car-shop. She was free to use her magic as she pleased, without fear of repercussions.

“Oh hello dear.” Leia’s voice floated towards in the air as the Coven Leader materialized in front of her.

Behind her, Ben’s heart took off at an unhealthy pace, his arms locking in place around her. She heard his breathing speed up, shallow and uneven breaths falling on her neck.

She was beyond concerned, but unable to do more than greet the petite woman with a polite nod. “Hi Leia.”

Leia however, wasn’t looking at her. She was looking at Ben with a curious mix of emotions that Rey couldn’t put a name to. The older Witch’s aura however, was radiating guilt at a level so high, that even other people were starting to notice.

If she had any doubt as to who was to blame in this odd rift between Ben and Leia, she had her answer.

Maz appeared by Leia’s side, features blank. “Let’s go.” She grabbed Leia’s arm. “Now. Leave the boy alone.” It was said so loudly, that the entire cafe quieted down.

Ben still hadn’t let Rey go, nor did she want him to.

“You saw him.” Maz pulled on Leia’s sleeve again. “That should be enough.”

“You’re so tall.” Leia’s voice cracked, liquid filling her eyes. “And big. You look so much like your fath-”

“Stop.” Ben snarled, that one word twinged with power strong enough to rattle the windows. “Just stop.”

“Ben.” Leia tried to take a step towards them, only for him to step in front of Rey and cover her completely.

“Do not call me _that_ name!” He hissed, sounding almost serpent-like. “You don’t get to call me _anything.”_

By now, they had the attention of everyone, with no one daring to breathe.

Never before had Rey seen Leia so defeated, so _small._ Her stature aside, she was a force in herself, never letting anyone or anything knock her down. But right now, Leia looked downright fragile. The glow on her face she normally had was gone, as was the spark in her eye.

“I’m so sorry.” The woman whispered. “Ben, I am so - “

“ _Do not call me that!”_ Ben snapped, his hands curling and uncurling with visible agitation. Rey came to stand by his side, unable to do more than silently support him. His golden eyes met hers, wild and frightened - like that of a cornered animal.

He was scared, Rey realized, choking back a sob. Her mate was scared and she couldn’t do anything about it.

“I said, leave him alone!” Maz yelled, stepping protectively in front of Ben. “You’ve done enough damage.” 

No one else was sure what to do. Poe and Finn were gaping, Rose looked close to tears, and some of the older Witches were shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

“I just want to apologize.” Leia reached a hand out before thinking twice and pulling it back.

Ben let out an incredulous snort. “Apologize? You want to _apologize?_ After all these years?”

“I was wrong.” Leia croaked. “So wrong. I should have fought harder! I know I should have. You have no idea how much I regret everything!”

“Too little too late!” He slashed his hand through the air in disgust. “You had decades to fix this! And you chose to do nothing! Just pander to the rules instead of trying to change them! It didn’t matter who got affected as long as the rules were still being followed!”

“The rules - “

“Are not set in stone!” Ben snarled. “What happens if Rose gets pregnant, and her baby is more Fae than Witch? Will that child have to leave the Coven too? Just like I had to!”

Several gasps went up in the air, including Rey’s, because she finally understood what had happened, and her heart shattered at the absolute despair she heard in Ben’s voice.

“No. No Ben! That won’t happen ever again!” Leia took a deep breath, swiping at her eyes. “After what happened, most of the Coven disapproved. Lando, Maz, and Amilyn petitioned the High Council and they agreed that in a changing age, the rules put in place centuries ago didn’t make sense. So we slowly changed them. We did Ben! I swear!”

It was the wrong thing to say, and everyone knew it. 

Ben drew back, everything about him suddenly frozen. Only his hand in hers was hot. His grip on her fingers was too tight, but she didn’t let go, not when he needed comfort.

“And yet I still couldn’t come back.”

There was only bleakness in his words, a kind of empty sorrow that was matter of fact and hopeless.

Tears gathered in Rey’s eyes, coupled with righteous rage. 

Leia looked away, shame coloring her features.

Before anyone could say another word, a great ball of fire appeared in front of Ben, fanning out protectively.

The man who stepped out of the fire was slightly shorter than Ben, but broad and rugged - strength and anger radiating from the man - _Demon’s_ \- aura like a halo. He was quite a bit older than Ben, but there was a familiarity in their power that resonated within Rey.

Leia had gone bone white, while Ben’s let out a small sigh of what Rey thought was relief.

Though she could only see his leather jacket covered back, worn jeans, and gray hair, she sensed a kindness in the Demon that was present in Ben as well.

“Han.” Leia breathed. “I - “

“Stay away from my son.” The Demon intoned darkly. He turned to Maz, letting Rey catch a glimpse of his profile. Well, Ben had certainly inherited his nose and jaw from this man, that was for sure.

“Heya Mazzie.” He sauntered forward, enveloping the small woman in a hug. “Long time no see.”

“I was over yours last week with Lando, Han. It hasn’t been long enough.” Maz deadpanned before breaking out in a large smile. “How’s Rathar hunting going?”

“It’s going.” The Demon - Han - sighed, ruffling his hair. “Bloody work though.” He spun quickly, keeping his back to Leia.

Rey found herself under the scrutiny of intense golden eyes - like his son’s but lighter. Ben growled, stepping in front of Rey as if to block her from his father’s view.

“Oh she’s a pretty one Ben!” Han grinned widely, showing off long fangs. “Good job kid, I knew you had it in you!” He stuck out a hand to Rey, who shook it cautiously despite the way Ben’s growls were increasing in volume. When Han kissed her knuckles, Ben snapped - pushing his father away with a violent shove, his power hissing menacingly around him.

But the older Demon just laughed. “Relax Benny, she’s all yours. My time has come and gone.” Golden eyes flicked over to Leia, his mouth tightening. 

Ben wrapped himself around her, his lips dropping to her neck in a clear declaration of possession. And though Rey despised males thinking of females as _theirs,_ this was different than the human definition of _mine._ This was instinctive to Ben, primal and ingrained. Telling him to stop would have him thinking she was rejecting him. Which was absolutely untrue.

“Not the family reunion you wanted, was it Leia?” Han’s voice lost all playfulness. “But that’s what happens when you abandon your blood family for something stupid.”

“Han please.” Leia sounded broken. 

“No.” Han scowled, fingers lengthening into claws. “Maybe one day we can forgive you. But today, is _not_ that day.” He grabbed Ben and glanced at Rey. “Sorry kid. I need to borrow my son for a bit. You’ll know where to find us.”

And then they were gone, vanishing in two cracks of lightning, leaving a cold and empty void in Rey’s heart.

“I need to go.” Leia said shakily. “I…” She sent Rey a look that the younger woman didn’t understand. “Please. Please take care of him.” She implored, sounding weaker than Rey had ever heard before. Unshed tears built in the older Witch’s eyes. “Please don’t hurt my son like I did. Please be better than me.”

Although Rey had already guessed their relation, she couldn’t help but take a deep breath. Now that she had confirmation, her heart wept for what young Ben must have gone through. They really weren’t that different, were they? They both knew the pain that went along with being abandoned.

“How could I possibly hurt someone who’s a part of me?” Her voice shook with repressed tears.

Leia’s head jerked up, her lips trembling. “Indeed. How can you?”

Her sob lingered in the air even as she disappeared, leaving behind a tense and silent room behind.

“I’m not hungry anymore.” Maz all but growled. “Rey. Go check on Ben please. Just follow your bond, it’ll lead you to him. He needs you more than you know.”

“Go.” Rose said softly, patting her on the shoulder. “I’ll take care of everything else.”

“We’ll help.” Finn stated resolutely, though he was a little pale. “Go to your mate. We’ll be fine.” By his side, Poe smiled, giving her a reassuring nod.

Gratitude welled in her stomach for her friends. Closing her eyes, she reached out towards Ben, seeing the golden thread that connected them together.

Grasping on to the thread, she let herself be pulled forward. Air rushed by her face as her cafe vanished behind her, replaced by the crisp scent of the forest.

She landed on semi-frozen ground, surrounded by evergreens that were characteristic of Takodana. She hadn’t left town, Rey noted. She was merely in the forest.

Before she could take stock of her surroundings though, Ben’s face was in front of her, fangs out, golden eyes replaced by pitch blackness. He was panting, his cloak and armor gone, blood dripping from a wound on his face. Sweat coated his temples, normally pristine hair plastered around his head. A tail she’d never seen before snaked out from behind him, wrapping around her waist and pitching her right into his arms.

“ _Rey.”_ Her name sounded like ash. He smelled of the forest and clean sweat, though he had a slight metallic tinge clinging to him. She clutched his back, trying to pour every word she couldn’t say into her embrace.

_“Cyar’ika.”_ Ben murmured against her neck, fangs raking down to her jugular, tongue flicking out to taste her pulse.

It was all the warning she got before his teeth sank down in her neck.

Rey jolted at the sudden pain, then melted as euphoria spread through her veins the longer he drank. Her body sparked to life, heat pooling low in her belly. She sank her hands in his hair, a loud moan escaping her when he sucked harder, laving the wound he’d made with his tongue before diving in again.

Lightheaded, she slumped against his chest, raking her nails over his scalp. The throaty gurgles he was letting out petered down to slow, heavy breaths. Carefully, he pulled away, his eyes turning from black to golden and finally to honey-brown.

He blinked a few times, whatever haze he was under vanishing the more he looked at her.

“Rey.” Ben said again, stroking her cheek. A dopey smile broke over his face - one that showed his bloodied teeth and the dimples she wanted to trace with her tongue - right before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell backwards in a dead faint, much to Rey’s absolute shock.

“Don’t worry about him.” Ben’s father jumped down from a tree, landing with the grace of a cat. “He’ll be fine in about ten minutes. It’s the stress. He’s kept everything bottled up for so long that, well - look around you.”

She did, jaw dropping open when she saw how many trees had been felled, and the scorch marks littering the ground.

“So.” Han came up to her, eyeing her closely. “You’re the girl that’s going to give me some grandkids, are you?”

“Er, well I - “

“Sit, kid. Let’s have a chat. I want to get to know my daughter-in-law some more.”

* * *

🎄🎄🎄  
  
  


His head hurt, his mouth tasted like heaven, and power that was not his own surged through his veins. The contradictions confused his already addled mind. Toss in the small hand that was stroking his hair, and the mouthwatering scent of his crisp winter and citrus, and he was left blank on what was going on.

“You know Ben’s only a quarter Witch, right?” His dad’s voice was saying. “Leia was blood adopted by the Organa’s, but that didn’t negate her Naberrie heritage.”

“Right. The Naberrie’s were Fae, were they not?” That was Rey talking. “So he’s a quarter Witch, quarter Fae, and half-Demon?”

“Yep. It’s why his eyes change color. They’re only golden when he wants them to be. He doesn’t have wings either.”

“I like them.” Rey exhaled softly, her breath falling over his cheek. “I like every part of him.”

He couldn’t help the way his heart took off at that.

Slowly, the memories of what had happened came back to him, starting with seeing his mother and the crippling anxiety he had experienced at being in her presence.

She was smaller than he remembered, frail even. Her features were more weathered, and her hair was turning gray. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t seen his mother since he’d been sent away. She used to come visit all the time, until the demands of the Coven grew and he had started to spend more time with his Demonic brethren. 

The last time they’d seen each other was perhaps a few decades ago, where he’d shown her nothing but disdain and vitriol. But even compared to then, his mother just seemed older.

That wasn’t his fault though. He hadn’t been the one to abandon his child.

Han had whisked him away to the forest where they’d tore into each other with their fists to relieve their combined tension. With his dad, he was allowed to be as savage as he wanted, fully succumbing to the dark blood inside of him.

“How could she do that?” Rey asked, the smell of salt in the air. “How could she just make him leave?”

His father sighed.

“The rules were stricter back then. And Ben...he didn’t manifest an ounce of Witch’s blood. His powers are more in line with Demons...and Fae for that matter.” Han replied wearily. “It’s not like Witch-Demon marriages are rare - even back in the day. But his powers were too strong. With all the conflicting magic in him - he had a hard time controlling it. So Leia had a choice - either she gave up her position as Coven Leader to help him, or Ben had to leave.”

“And he left.”

“As did I.” Han said. “I was the only one who could control Ben if he went into a rage - which all Demon children do. And as his sire, I couldn’t leave him even if I wanted to. It’s the way we’re wired. Frankly, I couldn’t stay a moment longer in the Coven even though as Leia’s husband and mate, that was my right.”

A rush of affection filled Ben as he listened to his father. He and Han didn’t always see eye to eye, especially regarding everything before Snoke had died. But his dad had always been there for him in a way his mother hadn’t. 

“I love my wife even after everything. She’s my other half - literally. But I love my son more. When you two have kids, you’ll understand.”

“We just met.” Rey paused in stroking his hair, making him want to whine. “But it’s like...I can’t live without him.”

“Yeah. That’s how it is. That’s how it’ll always be even if you’re separated from each other.”

He opened his eyes, drinking in Rey’s lovely face. Her eyes immediately snapped down to his, concern and relief written on her features.

“Ben!” 

He sat up, wincing just a tad, making sure that he didn’t let her go. Giving his dad a grateful nod, he pulled Rey onto his lap and licked over the partially closed wound on her neck, healing it completely. The remnants of her blood trickled down his throat, and would have given him an embarrassing erection if it hadn’t been for his father’s presence.

Her blood had pulled him back from his rage, leaving him so disoriented that he’d passed out. Unlike full demons, he couldn’t control his most primal state no matter how powerful he was.

“I’m sorry.” He kissed the healed wound. “I should have asked permission.”

“I liked it.” Rey grabbed his hand, tracing over the lines on his palm. A tingle ran down his spine at the sensation. “It felt surprisingly good.”

“That’s only because he’s your mate.” Han said helpfully, a large grin on the older Demon’s face. “If anyone else tried to bite you, it would hurt. Badly”

“I won’t let anyone else try.” He bit out, sneering at his father. “They would die first.”

“Of course they would.” The amusement in Han’s tone drew a scowl from Ben.

Huh.

Ben.

He was thinking of himself as Ben now.

That was…

Good?

“Well, this was fun.” Han stood, brushing his pants off. “I’ll see you soon kid - both of you.” He pulled Ben up and gave him a bone crushing hug that made his eyes burn. “I’m so fucking relieved you have someone now son. She’s good for you, you hear me? Treat her right.”

“Always.” He gripped his father’s jacket, inhaling the familiar leather. In the man’s arms, he felt like a young boy again, even if he was taller than his dad now.

Rey let out a small eep when she was pulled into a hug as well. Han whispered something in her ear that had her blushing, and Ben - who had also heard it, swallowed dryly at his father’s words. He shot both of them a lazy grin and saluted, fading away in the shadows.

Save for the sound of small critters and birds scurrying and chirping, everything around them was silent.

“When I wrote that letter - I wasn’t expecting anything to come out of it. I was drunk off my tits, and logic wasn’t really on my side but…” She looked up at him through her lashes with a timorous smile. “I’m so happy Ben. That the letter gave me you.” 

  
He remained still as she walked up to him, searching his face before wrapping her arms around him tightly, her ear against his chest.

“Me too.” He breathed into her hair, sliding his hands down her back to the curve of her tight ass.

When the forest around them suddenly changed to her bedroom, Ben stared down at her in confusion.

“Rey,” He started cautiously, unable to let himself hope. “We don’t have to - “

“No we don’t.” The glint in her eye was going to be his downfall. “I want to take care of you Ben.” Rey declared firmly, fluffing out her chestnut locks. “After everything that happened today, in the past _twenty-four hours_ actually, I just want to make you smile.”

“You do that sweetheart.” He rushed to reassure her, grabbing her hands to kiss her knuckles. “You do that just by existing. I never thought that I would have a soulmate, never thought that there was someone out there for me. But you...you proved me wrong. And I...I…” 

It was too early to say those words. Soulmate or not.

“You need rest.” Her tone was soft, but demanded compliance. “You need sleep, and afterwards,” She cleared her throat, cheeks pink as her gaze wandered down to his hardening cock. “We’ll take care of that.”

“But - “

She placed her finger on his lips, shaking her head. “Get on the bed, Ben. Please. Just let me hold you, please. We’re snuggle buddies, remember? I need to know that you’re here with me. That we’re together.”

Rey was trembling, he realized with a start. She was nervous when she had no need to be. Regardless of what did or did not happen right now, he would always be here. They had the rest of their lives to figure out the rest.

“Come here.” He opened his arms to her, letting out a tired breath when she did so immediately. He was filthy from his tussle with Han, and probably had a bug or two crawling all over him, but Rey didn’t seem to mind. She just tried to get closer to him, as if she was trying to meld them into one person.

“Take off my shirt.” Ben told her, bending down so she could maneuver his tunic off of him. Her breath hitched, fingers caressing his skin as she explored his torso, taking in all the tiny scars left behind from battles and Snoke.

The wanton approval in her eyes had a growl rumbling from his chest. 

“You’re so…” Rey trailed off, voice cracking.

“So?”

“Big.” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know how much?”

At that, she laughed, throwing her head back. The sound was airy and light, something he wanted to hear for the rest of his life. “I’ve already felt your yule log Mr. Satan. No need to preen.”

“The Devil is nothing if not prideful.”

“You’re not the Devil. You said so yourself yesterday” She poked his nose. “I’m starting to doubt that you’re even a Demon.”

“Why?” Ben smirked. “Because I haven’t already ravished and defiled a fair maiden like you?”

But there wasn’t any humor on her visage. Just a great deal of sadness. For him. “You’re so _good._ Not that Demons are bad but...you’re...good.”

He wasn’t. Not in the least. Arguing with Rey however, was pointless.

So he let himself be dragged to the bed, let her take his boots off, and arrange him how she wanted him.

When she curled up against him, her legs tangled with his, their hands intertwined between them, combined scents clinging to her sheets, Ben was taken aback by the realization that he had never truly experienced this level of comfort before. Not even when he’d held her for a few scant hours last night.

“Sleep.” Rey yawned into his chest, stroking her hand down his sternum. “We’ll figure out the rest in the morning.”

Her breathing evened out soon afterwards - a soothing lullaby for him.

Looking up, a startled laugh escaped his lips. “Is this a hint? Or an invitation?” He stared at the green plant hanging over her bed with amusement.

Either way, he would remedy that situation soon enough. He needed to know what she tasted like more than he needed air.

Putting aside the hurts of today in favor of the promise of tomorrow, he burrowed deeper in her bed with Rey still in his arms.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he was going to let her jump his bones - as she had so aptly said.

And then he could prove to her just how much of a devil he could be.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't go the way I wanted it to. But whatever. The good stuff in the next chapter so just keep waiting and reading 🤗😘
> 
> And the resolution of all familial conflicts is guaranteed so don't worry.


	4. You'd Better Watch Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is filthy filth with more to come.
> 
> And feels. Lots of Filth. Lots of Feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support! I was a bit nervous with my characterization of Leia, but she's not a perfect mom in Canon and especially not here. She just needs to realize that what Ben needs is her - nothing else. And I'm so glad you liked the bond that Han and Ben share! Haven't seen too many fics with a strong father-son relationship from the onset, so hopefully you like reading something a bit different.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all had a great holiday and I'll see you in a few days!

🎄🎄🎄

  
  
  


“I don’t know who my parents are. I was abandoned and sold to an Ogre by them when I was a child.” It was said with the same nonchalance that one could expect while talking about the weather.

The expression on Ben’s face however, was anything but nonchalant.

“What?”

Rey wiped her hands on her apron, smiling sadly at the previously silent man who had been watching her bake for the past hour without saying a word. 

When they’d gotten up this morning, tangled in each other’s limbs, she’d thought that maybe now was the time when she would feel how soft his mouth was against hers. Instead, he’d been quiet and closed off, giving her space she didn’t need while he followed her around like a hulking shadow.

Or a lost puppy. She couldn’t decide which one.

“My last name comes from the place I was left. Niima Outpost.”

“In _Jakku?”_ Ben shot to his feet, throat convulsing. “That...that…”

“Shithole?” Rey finished for him with a wan smile. “Yes. That’s the one.”

The curse he let out was truly vile, but it widened her smile nonetheless. Having someone be angry on her behalf wasn’t the worst feeling in the world.

“My powers are tied to the Earth, and my scrying skills are legendary if I do say so myself.” She continued, popping a batch of scones into the oven. “The Ogre used me to find whatever he wanted so he could sell it without giving me a fair cut. The bastard barely kept me fed and clothed. I was alone for nearly all my adolescence, until I met Finn, who in turn brought me to the Coven.” 

His expression shuttered, mouth thinning to a straight line, power swirling with agitation.

“The Coven was my first family, but it’s not my last.” Rey told him gently. Her movements were tracked by his keen eyes as she walked over to him, searching his face to make sure he understood what she was trying to tell him. “Where we come from - who our family is - shouldn’t stand in the way of our happiness.”

She cupped his cheek, marveling at the smoothness of his skin, how warm it was. His amber eyes widened slightly, a gasp escaping parted pink lips. “Your mother chose the Coven over you and your father. I want you to know that I’ll _never_ do that. Ever. Even if our children aren’t Witches, I would always choose them and you over anything else. You have to know that.”

Last night she’d gone to bed in his arms, angry at the world...and Leia. This morning she’d woken in his arms as well, vowing to never do what his mother had done, what her own parents had done to her. Ben needed to hear those words, and she needed to say them. 

And now she found herself in his arms again, reveling in his embrace. He shook under her, that massive body of his trying to repress whatever it was he was feeling. Her hands smoothed over his shoulders and the muscles of his upper back in a soothing motion. Not a word was said between them because words couldn’t describe the effect of the shared comfort of a hug.

Absolutely no one would believe that the man she was holding was the Devil. Not that he really was anyway. Sure, he looked lethal with his brooding countenance and imposing stature, but underneath all that black clothing was a gentle heart that had been hurt badly.

“It’s the lack of horns isn’t it.” His wry voice startled her. When she looked up at him quizzically, he continued. “Why you don’t think I’m a Demon?”

She must have spoken aloud. “Do all Demons have horns?” The few that she had seen before did, though Han didn’t.

“Most do.” Ben grinned. “I’m only half so no wings and no horns. Dad hides his unless he’s going all out or wanted to scare me as a kid. Maybe if I had those you would - “

“Not care.” She rolled her eyes. “Horns or not, you’re still Ben.”

The look in his eyes sent a jolt down her spine.

“Benjamin Organa-Skywalker Solo.” He said softly. As he spoke, the kitchen filled with warm energy that washed over her like a wave of comfort. “My full name. It’s a bit of a mouthful - “

“Like I imagine you would be - “

“But that’s my true name.” He finished, ears an endearing shade of red.

“Benjamin Solo.” She rolled the name around on her tongue, liking how it felt. “Ben Solo.”

“A far cry from Kylo Ren.”

“They both suit you.” Rey stroked his slightly pointy ear, proud of the way he jerked against her at just one touch.

“Rey.” His gaze was liquid soft as he looked down at her parted lips. 

“If you kiss me right now, you can’t stop Ben.” She whispered, putting one finger on his mouth. “If you kiss me, you have to be ready to follow through.”

Amber eyes flashed gold, a low growl rumbling between them. “It’s just one kiss.” He demonstrated on her finger, gently kissing the digit against his mouth.

Heat skittered down her spine. “It’s not.” She shook her head. “Not with us.”

He exhaled softly, warm breath tickling her skin. “I can smell how wet you are sweetheart. How much you want me.” His sly fingers undid the ties to the apron she had donned before making their way downward, brushing against the waistband of her leggings.

His touch left behind a trail of tingles.

“You won’t let me kiss you.” Ben dipped his fingers under the waistband, gently skimming the skin of her lower abdomen. “That’s not very nice of you Rey. Denying me the sweet taste of your lips.”

She found herself pushed against the wall of her industrial kitchen, caged by his towering form.

He seemed bigger somehow, the shadows behind him lengthening. 

“You know I can take what I want.” Blunt teeth bit down at the juncture of her neck, earning a high-pitched yelp. His tongue stroked over the indent before he did it again, this time returning with fangs.

She clutched his head, sinking her fingers into his thick hair as his mouth pressed hot kisses against the hollow of her throat, tongue dipping into it appreciatively.

Her cheeks received the same treatment, as did her nose, forehead, and chin. He kissed her everywhere but where she wanted him to - and had no one but herself to blame.

“I have to open the cafe in twenty minutes.” Rey gasped as his hands squeezed her ass. “That’s not enough time!”

It definitely wasn’t. She had a feeling that nothing with Ben was ever simple or fast.

“What a shame.” Ben drawled, sucking the spot right under her ear lobe, the one that made her boneless in a way she never had been before.

  
  


“The air is _thick_ with your essence.” He inhaled with a snarl. “I can practically _drink_ it if I wanted to.” There was a pause as he palmed her breast over her sweater, tweaking the nipple underneath. “In fact…”

He dropped to his knees, looking every inch a being of the Underworld with that wicked smirk on his face.

Large hands parted her legs, face moving forward slow enough that she could stop him if she wanted to.

She didn’t.

His nose nuzzled against her clothed pussy, drawing a startled moan from her and a filthy groan from him.

“Smells like _mine.”_ He panted hotly, tongue flicking out to taste her dampness through the cotton of her leggings.

Her thighs tightened around his head, trapping him there. Not that he seemed to mind, judging by the chuckle he let out.

He licked a hot stripe up the crotch of her thin pants, earning a squeal of his name. “Ben! Seriously! I want you to, but there’s no time! I have to open in - “

She didn’t get to finish that sentence, not when her leggings and panties were pulled down in one smooth motion, leaving her bare from the waist down, her sopping cunt right in front of his eyes.

Embarrassment was out of the question, not when Ben was staring at her like _that,_ like she’d personally righted all the wrongs in the world.

“How the Hell did I get so lucky?” He muttered. When he looked up at her, his eyes were completely black, fangs poking out of his mouth. He glanced between her face and her pussy with a completely unholy glint to his obsidian orbs.

“Just one kiss.” He licked his lips, nosing her curls. She had to hold on to his shoulders to stop from doubling over. “How long have you been like this Rey? Wet and pink and swollen for me?” The words were said against the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, where his lips flew over her skin to taste her leaked essence.

Rey found that she couldn’t speak. Not when she was parted with a single finger that methodically explored all that she had to offer. He stroked her from her entrance up to the sensitive bud at the apex of her thighs, flicking it in a motion that could only be described as wicked.

Sparks flew beneath her closed eyelids as another finger joined in on the fun, dragging up her soaked folds languidly.

“You’re so small.” His voice intoned with gravity that was misplaced in this situation. “So _tigh-t.”_ He enunciated the t, finger tips pressing into her teasingly.

She tried to ride his fingers, tried to hold him in place so she could slam herself down on them just to feel some sort of relief, but he was cruel. Withdrawing his hand, he let out a growl against her thigh, fangs poking her skin.

His name was spit out like a curse when he sank his teeth into her, causing her to slide down the wall as her legs gave out. 

“So fucking good.” He moaned, sucking on her wound furiously. She lay slumped against the wall, bare ass hitting the floor of the kitchen. This was surely a health code violation. At least she knew that everything was squeaky clean.

Ben sealed the puncture with his tongue, running his hands over her thighs.

“You’re so soft.” He whispered, kissing her knee.

“You’re a monster.” She hissed back, trying to move his hand where she needed him.

But he was too strong, not budging an inch all while staring at her with unparalleled intensity. “Yes I am.”

And then his mouth was on her, devouring her cunt as if it were his last meal. He licked through the juice she readily provided, drinking it down, before his lips closed around her clit.

She howled, feeling her magic rising through her body in a dance it had never done before, threatening to release with violence. “Ben! Oh! Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!”

His own power rose to meet hers, twining together in the air around them - a union of dark and light. He snarled into her cunt, suckling with unparalleled voracity. His fingers dove into her without preamble, eliciting a hoarse cry of wordless pleasure. They were so large and thick, hitting spots within her that she had never been able to reach before.

Tremors wracked her body, her inner muscles gripping his thrusting fingers, desperate to keep them inside as she chased her release.

But just as she was on the precipice of euphoria, it stopped.

Vanished, just like that.

Her eyes flew open, and she found herself scowling up at the stupidly hot smirking face above her. His chin was covered in her juices, close enough that she could smell herself on him.

He made a show of licking his fingers one at a time, eyes rolling back in his head as he savored her taste.

“Mmm. Delicious.” He bent down, brushing his wet lips over hers from side to side, letting her sample herself. Before she could even try and deepen it, he pulled away and stood to his full height, erection proudly straining against his dark jeans. “It’s just a kiss.” He waggled his eyebrows. “That’s all.”

“Bastard!” She managed to shout through the dizziness she was currently experiencing from both his bite and the unfulfilled orgasm.

“Not quite my dearest one.” Ben grinned, displaying the fangs that had cut through her skin like butter. “My parents were married _and_ mated.”

He wasn’t that much of a bastard not to help her up, or drag her completely wet panties and leggings back up her legs, but Rey’s thoughts towards him were not particularly charitable at the moment.

“I’ll make it up to you sweetheart.” He reached out to smooth her mussed hair. “I promise.”

“Fuck you!”

“That’s the plan.” Ben swooped down, planting a kiss on her cheek. When he pulled back, the expression on his face was aggrieved. “A very good plan.”

“Where are you going?” It didn’t matter that she was whining. She deserved to gripe a little, especially after the torture he’d put her through.

“I have to do something.” Ben’s tone became darker, features losing their playfulness. “Something I should have done a long time ago.”

He was gone, melding into the shadows.

And Rey was left with lingering dissatisfaction and concern that wouldn’t go away until he was back in her arms.

Where he belonged.

* * *

  
  
🎄🎄🎄

Maybe it was Rey’s blood running through him that was giving him courage, or maybe it was the promise of what was to come, but Ben found himself staring at the entrance to the main Coven building with a surprising sense of peace.

He’d thought about coming here all night, fretting over the possibility of talking to Leia all while holding Rey tightly.

The two evergreens framing the gate were decorated tastefully, with little Pixies buzzing about, gorging themselves on holly berries.

The Solstice was only a few days away, with Christmas following suit. While no one really cared about the religious aspect of the holiday, it was still a time where powers were boosted and moods were lifted thanks to the planetary alignments.

He stepped through the main gate, the wards welcoming him into what once used to be his home. Tamping down on the familiar surge of anger that always threatened to draw him under when thinking about his past, he opened the door to the building and watched as every single eye turned to him.

Smirking darkly, he glanced around the place. Nothing much had changed. Though on the outside, the building looked ordinary, it was a much different story on the inside. Each floor was designed for a specific purpose - whether it be for living, rituals, summoning, meetings, and so on. 

Baring his teeth at the morons still gaping at him, he waved sardonically and snapped his fingers, reappearing in a cozy looking office.

There were a few Witches inside - his mother’s staff no doubt, and he recognized most of them.

“She's inside.” Kaydel Connix, a distant cousin of his, gestured to the closed wooden door opposite her. He could feel Leia’s nervous energy swirling within, barely resisting the urge to sneer. “She’s been expecting you.” 

“Thanks Kay.” Ben inclined his head, receiving a warm smile in return.

“It’s good to see you Ben.” The woman’s eyes dimmed. “It hasn’t been the same without you.”

He didn’t say anything to that, opting to throw open the door and listen to it slam shut, glaring at the Witch who sat behind an archaic desk.

His mother’s lips trembled as she motioned for him to sit, which he most definitely did not do. Instead he stood with his back against a wall, arms folded over his chest as he continued to bore a hole in his mother’s forehead.

“I’m sorry.” She finally said. 

“You’ve already said that.” He scoffed. “It means nothing.”

For a split second, there was a brief flicker of anger in her eyes before it gave way to weary acceptance. “I deserve that.”

“You deserve a lot worse.” He spat. “A Hell of a lot worse.”

“Nothing can make up for the pain I put you through.” Leia started, voice wavering. “Nothing. And I understand that. But you have to know Ben, that I love more than anything in the world.”

“Not more than the Coven apparently.” He shot back, letting her feel the agony in his heart through the tendril that connected them as mother and son. She reeled back, clutching her chest as tears spilled down her cheeks. “You threw me away like garbage! You - “

“I did what I thought was right.” Leia cut him off thickly. “I thought that staying as Coven Leader was for the best because what role did I play in the bond that you had with your father? He was the one who you went to when you needed help, he was the one who was always there. You didn’t need me.” It sounded like she was trying to convince herself. 

“YOU WERE MY MOTHER!” He roared, incredulity and outrage brewing within him at her reasoning. The windows rattled, objects on her desk shaking from the outburst. “Of course I needed you! We never stop needing our parents no matter how much we think we don’t!”

The tears came down harder, but she made no move to wipe them. 

He could lie and say her tears made his chest tighten with satisfaction instead of misplaced guilt. Except the part of him that still loved his mother, that craved her acceptance, cried out for him to help her.

“I don’t care anymore.” His words tasted sour. “The past is gone. Dead. What matters is the future. Rey is my mate. I’ll be part of this Coven whether you like it or not.”

“You were never not a part of it.” Leia swallowed, eyes bloodshot. “Even when you weren’t here.”

“You didn’t even tell me that I could come back.” He snarled, taking a menacing step forward. “The rules changed and you didn’t _want_ me.”

“You didn’t need me.” His mother whispered. “You were better off without me.”

“Maybe that was for me to decide!” Ben ran an agitated hand through his hair. “But that doesn’t matter because I don’t give a fuck about you.”

Leia flinched. Ben wondered if she could tell he was lying.

“But dad does.” He continued, insides raw and exposed. “Dad...he never stopped loving you. He won’t. And he won’t say it either, but being away from you for all these decades is tearing him apart. He has a smirk and smile for everything and anyone and he pretends _so well._ But he’s hurting.” Ben hated how his voice cracked. “Badly.” A sigh escaped him. “I get it now that I have Rey. The power of the bond between soulmates. I’m with her and I still want to be even closer.”

Ben couldn’t imagine the pain his dad was in - had been in for the past several decades. He’d only just met Rey and the thought of leaving her was nauseating.

_“You’ll understand when you have a kid.”_ Han had said. Maybe he would, but that didn’t negate the bond that existed between soulmates, or how much it hurt to be apart from them.

“I’m not extending my hand first because I want you back in my life.” He kept his tone as even possible despite the churning in his gut. “I’m doing this for my dad. And maybe for Rey too. I don’t know.” He shook his head, averting his eyes from his mother’s hunched form. “I’ll be around a lot more anyways. Which means dad will be too. So for his sake, I...I can be civil.”

Civil didn’t mean he had to be friendly. He just had to act like he wasn’t going to spew hexes at her if she was near him.

He could do that anyway, considering that he wasn’t a Witch and couldn’t hex anyone in the first place.

“You chose your job over your family. But I’ll choose _my_ family no matter what.”

His mother was silent for so long he thought she’d froze. The clock ticked by, each movement of the second hand resonating within his heart like the chimes of an executioner's bell.

“You’re a good man, Ben.” She finally murmured, wiping her eyes. “Better than all of us combined.”

At that, he smirked. “I know.”

He melted back into the shadows before his mother could say anything else to him, too exhausted to even think about staying any longer in her presence. He’d done what he could, pushed back bile and resentment so that maybe his dad could have some semblance of happiness in the future. 

Han still had centuries left in his lifespan after all, millennia maybe. Ben didn’t want to be the reason why he couldn’t share it with his soulmate.

“Hey kid.”

Ben turned, not even realizing he’d teleported to where his dad was - watching the waves roll gently by the Chandrilian Sea.

“Dad.” He couldn’t stop the burning in his eyes as he took in the soft set to his father’s face.

“C’mere little spawn.” Han reached out, cupping his cheek tenderly. He tugged Ben towards him, letting him collapse in his arms as _finally_ , Ben let himself shed the tears he’d kept in for so long into the leather of his dad’s jacket.

“It’s going to be okay.” Han patted his head. “It’ll be alright.”

“She left us.” He choked out, nose completely stuffed. “How could she have done that?” _Why wasn’t I enough?_

“Hey now.” Han pulled away, keeping both hands on Ben’s shoulders. Golden eyes bore into his own, stern and soft at the same time. “You were enough Ben. You always were. Your mom...she lost sight of what was really important until she lost it all. I can _taste_ her regret, her remorse, the self-flagellation she puts herself through all the time. She made mistakes - we all did, but hers cut the deepest.”

“Her mistake - “

“Can’t be rectified, but the pain of it can be eased - not fade completely - but be _eased_ over time.” His father sighed. “And that’s all we can do. Let time heal the wounds we can’t see.”

He wanted to argue, wanted to scream and rant that Han was wrong, that some wounds could never heal. But there was hope to his father’s voice. Wistful yearning. So he kept his mouth shut and nodded, letting Han guide him to sit beside him on the sand so they could stare at the waves together, just as they had done when he was a child.

They sat there, leaning against each other for hours on end, drawing comfort and strength from the other’s presence. 

Until an unfamiliar tug in his gut lifted him in the air and yanked him out of existence, leaving behind an amused Han.

“Looks like your mate got impatient, kid.” The older Demon stood and stretched his stiff muscles. “Let’s hope she doesn’t wear you out too much.” Though in all honesty, his kid deserved the pleasure about to come his way. 

Staring at the dark sky, Han considered having a long run with Chewie. He had a few gray hairs, but he was just as spry as he was a century ago.

But instead, he found himself thinking back on his own words. What he’d said had been partly his own beliefs, and partly to lessen the pain within Ben.

His mind and heart were at war, constantly debating between do or do not. 

With a sigh, Han felt for the remnants of his tattered bond, wincing at how frayed it truly was.

On the other end, sudden hope and guilt crashed against the shields he’d erected for himself.

It took him a moment of deliberation, but he made up his mind in that moment.

The ocean vanished behind him as he appeared in a familiar cottage, breathing in the scent of fresh linen and lilacs, hating how at peace he suddenly felt. How _whole_ he was.

“Han.” Leia’s voice washed over him, small and too loud all at once.

Turning, he met his wife’s eyes, making sure his own displayed none of the turmoil he was in.

“Hello Leia.” She was still so beautiful, even after all these years. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

* * *

  
🎄🎄🎄

By the time Rey closed the cafe and headed home, she’d heard about what had happened between Ben and Leia today.

The entire conversation had been overheard by Kaydel, who had told Jess, who had told Jannah, who told Maz...and...now everyone knew that Kylo Ren was not only Leia’s son, but that Leia had left behind a mate and child to keep the Coven running.

She was worried for Ben, for his mental state at the moment. But she knew he had to work things out on his own. The fact that he’d only talked to Leia because he was concerned about his father hadn’t gone unreported. And all it did was cement the fact that Rey was rapidly falling in love with the Demon she had unwittingly brought into her life.

As she sat in her house though, lonely and vulnerable, she realized she needed Ben by her side. Needed to feel his skin against hers, his mouth ravishing her body, she just needed _him._

Without further thought, she immediately cut her finger and let three drops fall to the ground - just enough to make a circle with. Putting her palm on the circle, she spoke the name he had given her this morning.

“Benjamin Organa-Skywalker Solo. I summon thee!”

The reaction was instantaneous. Lightning illuminated her living room, followed by a crack of deafening thunder.

Then came the smoke, which Rey thought was just overkill.

_What is it with this family and the dramatics?_

Ben himself landed on her floor with a _thump,_ coughing as the smoke entered his nostrils and settled in his lungs. Clearly, he wasn't used to being summoned.

A single wave of his hand cleared the smoke, leaving Rey to stare at the man who had left her on the edge of something wonderful this morning.

Asshole. 

“Rey.” His amber eyes were wide and watery, making him look young and…. _cute._ She was supposed to be angry at him for leaving her high and (not) dry, not...melting at the sight of him.

But the annoyance evaporated when she thought about the day he must have had, the toil he’d put himself through.

“Are you okay?”

“Why do you ask?” He started cautiously.

“Because privacy charms weren’t activated and Kaydel Connix is a huge gossip.” Rey raised a brow at him, sighing when he just shrugged.

“I don’t know. I said what I had to say and now we’ll just leave it to fate.”

“She’s a bitch.”

“And don’t I know it.”

“I’m proud of you.” Rey walked towards him with a timorous smile. “You took the first steps. You were the bigger person in all of this.”

He shrugged again, jaw tight. “It’s for dad. Not me.”

She disagreed, but didn’t want to argue. What she wanted right now was something else entirely. 

Ben could no doubt smell the sudden dampness that filled her panties - the same ones she wore for the entire day to remind herself of what he’d done to her. Soft brown bled to gold, a growl permeating the room to ring between them.

His hand reached out to touch her, but she ducked away - ignoring the furious glower he threw at her.

“After how you left me this morning, do you really think I’ll let you _take what you want?”_ She sneered, adopting a persona unfamiliar to even herself. “What you’re going to do is sit there.” She flicked her fingers at a nearby plant, watching with satisfaction as the branches looped around his hands and feet, pinning him to the couch. “And watch me.”

He could easily break free of the flimsy hold she’d put him in, but he just sat there, watching as she slowly took of each article of her clothing piece by piece.

Her socks went first - soft woolly things Hux had given her for her birthday one year. Then went her leggings. She saw his nostrils flare, throat bobbing as he hissed, actual steam coming out of his nose.

Biting back a giggle, Rey made a show of removing her sweater, moving it up and over her head inch by inch until it came off. She shook out her hair, smirking as she stood clad in nothing but lace scraps - black in his honor.

She had grown more confident in her body as years had passed, but compared to Rose’s curvaceous form, or the coltish figures that Kaydel or Jess possessed, she was rather plain in her opinion.

Though judging by how Ben was looking at her, she might have to change that thought.

Still, there was one part of her she was quite proud of. Turning around to show off her best asset, she slowly shimmied her panties down her leg, throwing Ben a languorous grin over her shoulder as she tossed it aside - out of his reach.

Rey wiggled her ass, feeling nothing but empowered as she heard his muted grunt of frustration.

_How do you like it now?_

Reaching behind her, she unclasped her bra, flinging it towards Ben. It didn't hit its target, but still accomplished the intended effect of driving the poor man behind her mad with want.

She ran her hands down her side, pleased at the effect of her homemade Shea butter and lavender cream. Her skin was soft and smooth - not that Ben would care either way.

Spinning to face him, she let Ben take in her body in all its glory, a slow smile flitting over her lips when she saw the tent in his jeans.

“Like what you see?” Her tongue teased her upper lip, one hand traveling from her throat down to her aching cunt.

Her folds dripped for him, making it easy for one finger to slide around her clit - teasing it - before slipping inside her waiting entrance.

Just one of Ben’s fingers were twice the size and width of hers, making the normally pleasurable sensation muted. He’d ruined her already, despite barely touching her.

Still, the little snarls and rumbles of displeasure coming from him heightened her satisfaction, drawing a moan from her lips.

“Shouldn’t have left me like that this morning, should you?” Rey added another finger. She pumped them in and out, appreciating the slow churn of arousal building within her. “Should have taken care of me so that I don’t have to do it myself.”

_“Rey.”_ Her name was a warning that she disregarded.

“Who’s the naughty one now, Ben?” She made sure to sashay her hips as she walked towards him, noting the way he closed his eyes to inhale her scent. Her slick fingers pressed against his mouth, mindful of his fangs as she let him envelope her slender digits.

His eyes never left hers as he sucked them clean, swirling his tongue over them with a filthy groan of delight that reverberated in her desperate pussy.

Ben didn’t strain against the plant that was binding his limbs. However the way he was holding himself indicated that his patience was _this_ close to snapping.

Good.

She wanted him to feel as desperate as she had been this morning.

Straddling his legs, Rey gently rocked herself against his erection, mewling at the friction of rough denim against her tender flesh. She hung onto his neck, licking up the pale column, tasting the musk that clung to his skin. Her teeth were nowhere as sharp as his, meaning she could nip at him without tasting blood.

Her lips traveled over his face, tasting those enticing beauty marks, pressing against his nose and forehead and cheeks - just as he had done to her hours ago.

He tried to catch her mouth with his, but she ducked her head into his neck, biting down on his collarbone.

“I’m sitting on your lap _Santa.”_ She rolled her hips, throwing her head back as he thrust up, hitting the right spot. “But you haven’t asked me what I want.”

“What do you want?” Ben’s voice was deeper than she had ever heard it, bordering on dual-toned. “My dick in your cunt? In your mouth?” He moved his head towards her, catching an entire breast with his lips. “Or in your ass?” The words were muffled against her as he sucked harshly, causing her hands to fly into his hair.

_All of the above!_

His plush lips wreaked havoc upon her breasts, pulling her nipples in his mouth, laving them with his tongue, sharp teeth just barely sinking into her skin.

It was too much and not enough.

She rocked faster, lost in the double dose of pleasure. Her fingers knotted in his hair, pulling his head closer to her chest and holding him in place while he worked his magic. Ben growled, the vibrations spreading through every cell of her body until white light flashed beneath her eyelids, her release hitting both of them in a palpable wave of energy that surged through the room.

Her muscles clenched around _nothing,_ even as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm against his straining member.

Her soul slowly returned back to her body, eyes fluttering open to take in Ben’s utterly blank features.

A frisson of anticipation crawled down her spine.

Slowly, he raised his bound hands over his head and pulled, the plant ripping apart instantly. He was on his feet in the next moment, and she was tossed over his broad shoulder.

His hand came down on her upturned ass with a sharp _crack,_ causing her to cry out in shock.

“Such a naughty girl.” He intoned darkly, squeezing her ass cheeks with one massive palm. “Not letting me touch you or kiss you how you deserve, teasing me like that, making me watch you touch yourself without letting me help….you really think you’ll be rewarded for that?”

“I know I will be.” Rey shot back, reaching down to pinch Ben’s deliciously taut bottom, earning another swat on her own. 

“You like this, don’t you?” She watched over her shoulder as he trailed a finger through her folds, observing the slick that had gathered with clinical scrutiny. “Look at how much you’re dripping.”

Before she could tell him that _yes,_ she _loved_ this, she was dumped on her bed face down.

Scrambling around to face him, Rey was given no warning before his lips slanted over hers, _finally_ giving her the kiss she’d denied him this morning.

He groaned into her mouth as his knees planted themselves on either side of her legs, arms snaking around her back. All Rey could do was let him plunder her lips, his tongue stroking against hers in a sensual duel she was all too happy to lose.

He _took._ That was the only way to describe it. Her pleasure, her senses, her reasoning ability - he took it all. Ben sucked her bottom lip between his own, fangs cutting into her skin. The coppery tang of blood entered both their mouths even as he licked the cut away. 

He pulled away, thumb flicking at a drop of her blood on the corner of his mouth. His eyes were black - no gold to be seen, and she spied the claws his fingers had turned into.

“So good.” Ben dropped to her again, kissing her slowly this time, letting their lips slide together in a dance that though unrehearsed, was absolutely in sync. She could feel their hearts beat together as they lay chest to chest.

“You’re beautiful.” He told her softly against her lips. “Fucking perfect.”

“I haven’t seen you.” Rey whined, trailing her hands down his toned back before pulling him down for another kiss. “Take your clothes off. Please Ben. I need to see all of you.”

“No.” He loomed over her, waves of dark hair falling around his face. He looked debauched but determined to frustrate her forever it seemed. “Not until - “

She snapped her fingers impatiently, watching with wide eyes as his clothes vanished - letting her see him in all his glory.

Her throat dried as her hot gaze greedily drank in the chiseled deity above her, eyes roving over the rows of defined muscles of his abdomen, the absolutely massive tree trunks he called biceps, the pale expanse of his chest that was dotted with tiny moles.

And there, flushed a shade darker than the rest of him, protruded the yule log she’d felt only through clothing. Thick and long and ridiculously intimidating, his cock smacked against his stomach, leaking from his slit.

She reached out as if in a trance, eager to taste him as he had done to her.

But her hand was batted away by his clawed one, a low growl rumbling from above her.

“You don’t listen, do you?” Ben raked his claws over her stomach, leaving pink lines behind. She bucked up, only to be pushed down by a single hand. “You think this behavior earns you a spot on the nice list?”

Her mouth remained silent, but her eyes gleamed with anticipation that was reflected in his.

“Turn.” He commanded lowly. “On your hands and knees.”

She didn’t though, remaining defiant, wondering how far he would go to make her listen. She was hyper aware of every movement they made, every shift against the sheets.

Ben narrowed his eyes before one side of his mouth quirked up. “So that’s how you want to play it. Fine.” Shadows sprung out of nowhere, surrounding her body. He didn’t move a muscle, not even when she was rolled over without him lifting a finger, the tendrils of darkness moving over her body like an extension of Ben himself.

They grasped her legs, spreading them unceremoniously, her hands pinned to the headboard by a force so powerful, she could not even try and break free.

The shadows tickled her face, her lips, her breasts….moving even lower - wandering over her ass and meandering through her folds before disappearing, leaving her panting and gasping for more.

Her hands were still bound. She could only look over her shoulder and watch as Ben’s hazy form settled between her splayed legs, one hand lazily stroking his cock in a practiced motion.

“Now. That’s better, isn’t it?” He palmed her ass, claws digging in ever so slightly into the fleshy globes. “But you haven’t answered my question. Do you want me in your cunt - “

He ran his member up her pussy just once, gone too soon for her to register. “Your mouth?” Two human fingers pushed past her lips, hitting the back of her throat before withdrawing. “Or your ass?” 

Rey cried out, arching her back in sheer bliss as his talented tongue dove into the cleft of her bottom, teasing her furled hole. He groaned into her, parting her cheeks for better access, coating her with what he’d collected from her cunt. Never before had she been touched here, never had she imagined it could feel so good.

Ben kept at it though, prodding her with his tongue, painting her hole with the slick that she kept producing. He softened enough for him to sink one finger inside, just to the first knuckle before withdrawing - much to her disappointment.

“Not yet.” He whispered. “Not tonight.”

He lapped at her voraciously, lewd slurps filling the room. Even though her thighs shook with strain, his power prevented her from collapsing onto the bed, forcing her to stay in this position and just _feel._ A smaller, but no less potent wave of pleasure crested within her, coating Ben’s chin and mouth with juices that he licked off of himself with torturous enjoyment.

“In me.” Rey wailed, feeling his chest against her back and relishing in the contact. She couldn’t wait any longer. Not when she’d already waited a lifetime for him. “Get in me _now!”_

“But where _Cyar’ika.”_ Ben murmured with an annoying laugh against the dimples above her ass. “Where do you want me.”

“My cunt, you bastard!” She snarled, trying to kick him. “Get in my cunt now or else I’ll - “

“You’ll what?” His tone was tinged with raw amusement that had her letting out an indignant shriek. “Shout? Cry? Pout? Remember my darling, I’ve seen you while you were sleeping, I’ve smelled your arousal when you’re awake and I’m just a foot away, I know if you’ve been bad or good, so be good for goodne-”

“If you quote a Christmas song at me while you’re two seconds away from giving me the best dicking down of my life, I swear to _Jesus_ that I will make you regret it for the rest of eternity, your Unholiness.”

Rey wasn’t able to see the way that Ben blinked, or the grin he was trying to suppress, but she did feel his now declawed hands exploring her skin, his lips tracing the smattering of freckles on her backside in a silent apology for pushing her this far.

But when it was his fingers that entered her, and not his cock, Rey screamed into the pillow, cursing the moron's name with every fiber of her being.

"You never specified what part of me you wanted in you, darling." He whispered darkly into her ear, nipping her sensitive lobe. "Why don't you try again?"

"Your cock. My cunt. _Now."_ She spit through gritted teeth, ready to tear him to shreds the second she could get out of these bindings. They were going to have an _interesting_ eternity together, that was for sure.

“As you wish, my love.” He chuckled. “As you wish.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah cliffhanger! Oh no! What are they going to do in the next chapter?
> 
> You get one guess.


	5. And To All A Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireplaces burn with very hot logs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Just an epilogue left now. Hope everyone has a safe New Year, and here's hoping 2021 is a hell of a lot better than 2020!
> 
> Potential trigger warning: Ben wakes Rey up with his mouth while she's asleep, but she absolutely doesn't mind.
> 
> Another trigger warning: cheesy Christmas metaphors.

🎄🎄🎄

When he pulled his fingers out of her, she expected him to immediately replace them with his cock.

She had said _now_ after all - demanded it actually.

Instead, Rey was turned over on her back, able to look up at the man who looked as though he’d run ten miles in the desert.

She took a deep breath to calm herself, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek.

He caught it with his own, kissing her palm. He glanced up at the mistletoe hanging from her ceiling with her following suit. She'd completely forgotten she'd hung it up there. If that wasn’t a sign that he was supposed to kiss her all over in this bed, she didn’t know what was.

“I want to savor this.” Ben kissed her slowly, the frantic energy of moments ago fading into something much softer. She let the taste of him engulf her senses, moaning as his tongue brushed against hers.

“You’re beautiful.” His tone was reverent, awestruck almost. Whatever stray hairs around her face were pushed away by his trembling fingers. 

“So are you.” Rey smiled shakily, letting out a small laugh when he emphatically shook his head to disagree. “You are Ben. Absolutely gorgeous.” Who wouldn't think that he was, what with his marble-cut abs, disgustingly soft hair, stupidly perfect face, and _that mouth._

“I think you’re confusing me for you.” He grinned, swooping down to kiss her again. As his ardent gaze took in her form, his lips lost their curl. “We don’t have to do this tonight if you don’t want to. We can wait, we have time.”

She appreciated the consideration, but she wasn’t having second thoughts. Her body burned for him - all of him. What he’d already given her was more than she’d experienced in her lifetime - and it wasn’t enough.

“You’re mine.” Rey stated firmly, her hands smoothing over his shoulders. “And I want you to make me yours. Forever.”

She felt his chest vibrate with a content growl as his lips dropped to her neck, pressing languid kisses that belayed the simmer in his veins.

“Please Ben!” She tried to reach down and notch him against her. “I need you!”

“And I you.” 

He captured her gasp with his mouth as he pushed into her with ease despite his considerable girth. Her lips parted in a wordless scream, eyes widening in utter amazement.

Ben didn’t curse or spew mindless babbles as he allowed her to get used to his size. Instead he rested his forehead against hers, breathing in the same air she was, their combined powers melding into one around them.

There was wonder in his eyes, peace and sudden realization that she knew was mirrored in her own. This was completion.

It wasn’t the desperate coupling she’d imagined. This - this was slow, deliberate, and so much better than anything in her dreams before.

He hitched her legs higher around him, her heels digging into his back.

For a few splendid moments, they just rested against each other, drinking in each other’s pleasure.

“Move Ben.” Rey urged, rolling her hips into his, groaning at the sensation. He was so big, so _good_ in her.

“You’re so tight.” He hissed, pulling out all the way and slamming home. 

_“Ah!”_

“So perfect.” Ben snarled, his fingers lacing with hers, raising their intertwined hands to rest on the headboard.

With each powerful thrust, each whispered word of praise, she was lost in the feel of him.

She clenched around his cock like a vice, reluctant to let him leave her hot channel. She wanted to keep him there for all of eternity, wanted to feel how he filled the uncharted territory within her like nothing else.

He licked down her throat to her sternum, tasting the valley of her breasts. His hot mouth closed over a straining nipple, suckling it until she was sure there would be marks tomorrow. Giving her other tit the same treatment, Ben suddenly grabbed her hips and titled them up towards him, changing the angle abruptly.

Rey cried out at the shift, unable to do more than claw at his shoulders and _feel_ how he took control of their combined pleasure, sliding into her over and over again with precision that left her mind blank and inner muscles working furiously to clamp down on him.

Already she could feel that familiar flutter within her, threatening to explode before she wanted it to. It was all too much, an overload that was slowly pulling her under until she would have no choice but to let go.

He growled something in her ear she couldn’t understand, fangs teasing the sensitive skin of her neck in a prelude of what he really wanted to do.

“Bite me.” She moaned, inhaling sharply at a particularly deep thrust. “My blood Ben, take it! Please!”

He needed no more invitation before his teeth sank into her, both of them letting out similar groans.

Everything was hazy and buzzing, every pore and nerve alert and alive.

Words escaped her as he hungrily drank, her magic trickling down his throat to settle in his body as if it were his own.

“Now you.” He grunted, eyes blacker than the night sky. Before she could ask her what he meant, Ben sat back on his haunches, never stopping his thrusts. He bit down on his wrist and pressed it to her mouth in a silent command.

“This is how we mate.” Ben explained through gritted teeth. He reared back before pushing into her gently, making her toes curl. “Take me in you this way my love. And we’ll be together forever.” 

She didn’t need to be told twice.

The second his blood hit her palate, it was over.

Rey wailed as her release hit her like a bolt of lightning. She kept her mouth on his wrist, tasting the surprising sweetness that coated her tongue, his dark energy warming her like a hot drink on a cold day.

Power suffused her very being, lifting her higher and higher - leaving her dizzy and disoriented until she crashed back down.

It took her a moment to realize that she had actually been floating with Ben still inside her.

She’d just come, but the fierce scowl on his features indicated he wasn’t.

Ben repositioned her on all fours, thrusting home fluidly. His chin dug into her shoulder as he pistoned into her, whatever words he wanted to use reduced to incoherent groans.

Her thighs shook as his movements grew faster - supernaturally so. No longer could she meet him thrust for thrust, meaning that when he held her head down into the pillow and sneered that she should just _take it,_ that’s exactly what she did.

“Yes! Harder!” Rey panted, a bead of sweat rolling down her back. He licked it off just before it could reach her ass, trailing wet kisses up the column of her spine.

“Mine.” Ben rumbled darkly. The only sound in the room was that of their harsh breathing and the slap of skin against skin, growing louder and louder as he approached his peak.

She reached back, wanting his fingers tangled in hers.

But once again, she found herself in a change of position as he moved her to where he wanted. On top of him this time.

Ben’s hands were going to leave handprints on her sides from how tightly he was gripping her waist, but she paid that no mind when he impaled her on his cock one last time.

Her name rang in the air along with his in unison as he released his hot seed within her, painting her walls white. 

His chest heaved, glistening with sweat. She didn’t care how sticky she was going to become, slumping against him in exhaustion. Ben’s heart raced under her ear, no doubt matching her own frantic beat.

She sighed in contentment, stroking his chest, placing lazy kisses on his impressive pectorals.

Ben slipped out of her with a soft squelch, taking a small quantity of their combined essences with him. Rey could feel some of his trickling down, and curiously swiped a finger inside her.

Her eyes never leaving his burning ones, she popped that finger into her mouth for a taste.

Salty and sweet, fresh and tangy. An interesting combination, one that she was going to get used to very soon.

For a moment, it looked as though he was going to demand a taste for himself. But he kissed her instead, sucking on her tongue to get every last drop.

“Delicious.” Ben declared against her lips, pulling back with a wide smile that she wanted to see every day for the rest of her life.

She nuzzled her nose against each dimple he had, marveling at the fact that he was _hers_.

They were together now. This man was hers forever. Anyone with a drop of supernatural heritage would take one look at their fused auras and know that they were mated.

Nothing could change that.

“Talk to me.” Ben murmured, rolling them onto their sides so they were face to face. “Was that - “

“If you are going to ask me if that was okay, then I might deck you.” Rey smirked. “Congratulations Santa, you really know how to stuff my stocking.”

He groaned, shooting her a mock glare. “I think I’ve heard enough Christmas metaphors to last me a lifetime.”

She took pity on him, staying silent and cherishing the feel of their bare skin slowly cooling down against one another.

“I have never been happier than in this moment.” He told her, kissing her forehead. “I wish I had just listened to Hux and let him set us up all those years ago..”

“Don’t say that.” Rey traced a mole on his chest. “Otherwise both him and Rose will be insufferable. Besides,” She propped herself up to look down at his smiling face. “It was better like this.”

“It was, wasn’t it?” He let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. “This’ll be a story to tell the kids one day, won’t it? Mommy got drunk and accidentally summoned Daddy because of the weirdest Freudian slip ever.”

“Yeah.” Rey’s heart constricted. “The kids.” He said it so easily. There were going to be _kids_ one day, like she’s always wanted. She was going to get to be a _mother._

“And you’ll be a great one.” Ben combed his fingers through her hair, no doubt sensing what she was suddenly anxious about through the bond. She couldn’t hear his thoughts precisely, but was able to pick up on pockets of his emotions. Right now, he was radiating calm and content, with just a hint of residual lust.

“Thank you.” Tears pricked her eyes, much to her mortification. He wiped them away before they could fall, nothing but understanding reflected within his liquid gaze. “You really did give me the greatest gift in the world.”

“And what’s that?” He pulled her against his body, throwing a leg over her hip.

“You, Ben.” Rey kissed his heart. “You came into my life and changed _everything_ for the better.”

He was quiet for a moment. Then a great sigh ruffled her hair as his lips pressed against the crown of her head.

“I can say the same of you, my love.”

“I like that one.”

“Like what?”

_“My love.”_ Rey giggled. “It’s romantic.”

He barked out a laugh. “No one’s ever accused me of being _romantic_ before.” His arms tightened around her. “Then again, no one’s accused me of being _Satan_ either so there’s a first for everything.”

Their mouths found each other again, flowing together seamlessly. She kissed him slowly, allowing herself to feel every brush, every nip, every slide of their lips. He made a sound deep in his throat when she pulled away - half whine half grunt.

“I’m tired.” Rey yawmed. “Sleep Ben, we have all the time in the world.”

She really was quite exhausted, more so than she realized. Rey settled against him, lulled into sleep by his steady heartbeat.

“Dream of me my love.” Ben whispered into her hair, drawing her even closer to him.

“Always.”

* * *

  
  
🎄🎄🎄

He could count the times he’d woken up completely relaxed on one hand and still have a few fingers left over.

Looking down at the woman snuggled in his embrace, curled up against him like a content feline however, Ben slowly realized that this was going to be his life now.

One filled with boneless pleasure, casual domesticity, and...love.

Lots of love.

For so long, he’d thought he was unworthy of it. His own mother couldn’t be bothered to love him enough to keep him so why would anyone else do the same?

That was a fallacy however, one he’d only realized while being with Rey.

He couldn’t say those words to her just yet even though his heart yearned to shout them out to the world. There was still so much they needed to learn about each other, discover and teach each other.

And like Rey had said, they had all the time in the world.

It was still dark outside, dawn having not broken yet. Their sleep had been interrupted twice the night before - once when Rey woke him by bouncing on his cock, and another when he’d taken her from behind, his hand over her mouth to prevent her from crying out.

He couldn’t believe that this woman was his. His mate, his wife, his for the rest of eternity. Their combined power thrummed in the air along with the scent of their coupling, something he never wanted to forget.

Demons didn’t give out mating marks like Werewolves or even Vampires. But his blood in Rey’s body would never leave. He was permanently a part of her now. 

She really was perfect, he mused, trailing a finger down her cheek. Rey fit against him as though she was born to do so. She was so small, his hands able to span her waist completely, so lithe and sleek that he could stare at her body forever and still be amazed.

Freckles dotted her golden skin like stardust, making him want to taste every constellation she had.

He bit back a growl, feeling his groin stirring as thoughts of her took over his mind. Ben had to wrest away the fangs ready to drop, wondering how he’d kept his tail at bay throughout their couplings.

Though pitch black in the room, his eyes could see in the dark. Letting out a breath against her crown, he kissed his way downwards, setting off to accomplish the one thing he hadn’t given justice to yet.

He tasted the hollow of her throat, licking the tops of her breasts as he traveled further south, just barely grazing her nipples with his lips. He couldn't get distracted on his mission.

She squirmed lightly, but didn’t open her eyes.

His tongue dipped into her belly button, swirling around a few times before he left kisses on her lower abdomen.

Ben inhaled deeply, eyes rolling to the back of his head as their intertwined scent hit his nose. He nuzzled into the curls on her mons, hands spreading her thighs. All he could do was kneel between her open legs and stare at the bounty in front of him, the blood leaving his head and traveling to his groin at an alarming speed.

_“Ben.”_ She moaned from above, her small fingers threading through his already disheveled hair.

He glanced up, noting she wasn’t quite awake yet - but not fully asleep either.

A grin curled his lips - heinous and wicked. 

Ben allowed himself to stare at her dripping cunt, marveling at how wet she already was. She was swollen and pink all around, ripe for his picking. 

His mouth watered in anticipation, but he urged himself to be patient. This was something he needed to take slowly - for both their sakes.

The first swipe of his tongue had him moaning at the taste, tart and sweet at the same time, her flavor exploding in his mouth. His essence was there was well, but muted - like a buttery aftertaste.

A snarl left his throat. Throwing her legs over his shoulders, he licked her from bottom to top, sucking the bundle of nerves at her apex into his mouth.

“Oh!” She cried out, the hands on his head pushing him down. He smirked, sucking harder, feeling her wetness seep out of her.

He could remain here for the rest of his days and be happy.

He tilted her up towards his mouth, eager to drink what she so readily offered. Breaching her entrance, her heat nearly seared him from the intensity. It wasn’t easy, getting his tongue all the way inside her. But he did it nonetheless. Feeling her this way - feeling the intricate dips and ridges of her walls with this appendage was far different than with his fingers or cock. Everything was softer and wetter.

She bucked against him, her back completely off the bed now. “Keep going!” She urged, her eyes open and dilated. “Please!”

He wasn’t so cruel as to deny her. Not when he needed to feel her climax as much as she did. 

Two fingers thrust into her while he used his mouth to suckle her bud, lapping through her folds in time with the movement of his fingers.

He held her steady against his mouth even as she writhed and screamed, the grip she had on his hair painful in the best way.

Her muscles started to flutter around him, clenching rhythmically. 

He replaced his fingers with his mouth, circling her clit with his thumb as he once again dove into her waiting hole.

Her cries rose in pitch - a sign of what was to come. Ben hummed with delight, eager to taste her release. She let out a curse, her thighs squeezing his head as she crested, her juices flooding his mouth.

He cleaned her up thoroughly, not letting a single drop go to waste.

Her legs fell off his shoulders with a thump, twitching. She had an arm thrown over her eyes, her mouth red from how she’d bitten her lips.

He kissed her deeply, wanting her to taste how sweet she was, how much she had shown her appreciation for him.

“If you wake me up like that every day, I might not survive.” She murmured into his mouth.

“I could say the same to you.” Ben shot back, smirking as he wiped his mouth against her pillowy breasts. 

“Good morning.” Her hazel eyes shone with warmth and something even softer as she sat up and stretched, making him watch the way her tits rose with her arms with hypnotic allure.

“Morning.”

“What do you want to do today?” She asked, settling herself on his chest. “I’ve decided that I deserve a few days off with you. Rose and I already talked about it. She’ll run the cafe for me until - “

“I’m ready to let you go.” Ben finished, tapping her nose. “Fair warning, I’m _never_ going to be ready.”

“You have an Underworld to run. I have mouths to feed.” Rey bit her lip. “We’ll have to go about our duties eventually.”

“Eventually.” He conceded with a touch of melancholy. “But now now.”

“You’ve led me into temptation.” Rey groaned, teasing him with her feather soft touch. “How ever will I go back to the light?”

“Who says you have to?” Ben grinned, rolling them over so he was on all fours above her. She was stunning like this - flushed and splayed out beneath him, her scent rising sharply in the air. “And who says you’re not the one who tempted _me?”_ He stole her breath with a kiss.

Ben was taken aback when he suddenly found himself on his back, with Rey straddling his thighs looking like all seven sins at once.

She stroked his cock, which had been painfully hard for some time now, coating it with her essence.

He threw his head back, gritting his teeth at the sensation, letting her touch him as she wanted to. 

The choked groan that left him when his cock was suddenly enveloped by her heat left him breathless.

“Remember darling.” Rey rocked against him, causing both of them to hiss. “The devil was once an angel too. Looks,” She moaned softly, resting her palms on his chest as she moved on him. “can be very deceiving.”

As he lost himself in Rey, Ben had to admit that she was absolutely correct.

No one would believe that this slip of a woman had accidentally brought someone like him to his knees, and yet he couldn’t be happier that she had.

“Black as the devil, hot as hell, pure as an angel, sweet as love.” He crooned into her ear, grabbing her hips to thrust up into her. “Talleyrand might have been talking about coffee, but I think your soul is a more apt description.”

She didn’t answer, couldn’t actually. Not when his fingers were spreading into her mouth, forcing her to suck on them as he filled her over and over again.

He smirked, watching and feeling as she fell apart on him, her cries filling the room like a rapturous melody he could listen to forever.

“That was…” Rey panted, trying to catch her breath as she collapsed against him.

“Positively _divine.”_

  
  


* * *

🎄🎄🎄

“Did you shower before coming here?” Hux grimaced the second Rey pulled Ben into the cafe.

Ben laughed, draping an arm around her waist and kissing her neck softly. “Yes we did.”

They had. Together. More than once - because _someone_ had dirtied her up multiple times.

“It positively reeks in here.” The Fae grumbled, pinching his nose. “What did you do Ben, _douse_ her in - “

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Rose cut her mate off sweetly. “Those of us who don’t have enhanced senses are perfectly happy with living in ignorant bliss.”

“They were gone for _four days.”_ Finn looked mildly impressed and concerned at the same time. “You really do have to be ignorant if you don’t know what they were doing.”

“Would you like a written list, or shall I speak from memory?” Ben asked mildly, earning a guffaw from Poe.

“Oh I’m gonna like you Kylo Ben.” He frowned. “Or is Benlo Renlo better? Or Ken Rolo?”

Ben mouthed _Ken Rolo_ to himself with distaste while Rey burst into laughter. 

“Just Ben.” He said. “That’s fine.”

“Will you be joining us for the Solstice party tonight?” Rose asked gently. “No pressure, but it would mean a lot if you did come.”

Rey squeezed his hand tightly, feeling the way he tensed. They’d talked it over quite a bit - his issues with his mother, how he still couldn’t forgive her for what she’d done, how he was trying to ignore his own feelings for his father’s sake.

That wasn’t healthy though, and Rey had told him as such. He couldn’t repress his hurt for someone else, no matter who it was.

He was allowed to be angry, allowed to feel hurt. No one could fault him for it. But he could also choose to be forgiving - little by little, try to understand his mother's actions by talking to her instead of ignoring her. It would take time, but they would get there.

“I’ll be there.” Ben said softly, clearing his throat. “I think...I have to be there.”

“Maz’s moonshine will be making an appearance so if you drink enough of it, you might forget all your worries and do something far better - like write a letter to Santa and summon Satan instead.” Poe tapped his forehead with his knuckles. “Oh _wait._ That’s what _Rey_ did!”

“And I will be forever grateful.” Rey snarked back, ignoring the smirks on everyone’s faces. “You make _one_ typo and - “

“End up with a soulmate.” Rose snorted. “How unfortunate.”

“I guess Santa won’t be riding solo anymore, will he?” _Hux_ of all people winked at Ben, who turned an adorable shade of pink. “Now Rose and I can sit back and take a deep breath because you’re _finally_ not going to be fifty shades of pent up anymore.”

“We do love you Ben,” Rose started apologetically. “But you definitely needed to get laid. So thank you Rey, for taking care of that.”

There was a pause as both of them turned firecracker red.

“So…” Poe’s not-so-subtle glance at Ben’s crotch was followed by a waggle of his brows. “Definitely a yule log, right? No candy-canes here?”

“ _Poe!”_

“What?” The man shrugged. “He’s built like a tree, and it would be very disappointing if he turned out to be a sapling instead. Though you must be tinsel because it’s clear you want to be around your tree no matter what type he is.”

Rey shot Ben a look, moving in front of him and lightly brushing her ass against him. On cue, she heard him swallow tightly, the hands on her waist digging in harder. 

“Yep, there’s our answer.” Poe nodded sagely. “Good for both of you.”

“Thanks Poe.” Rey rolled her eyes, but never stopped wiggling her hips. Ben groaned almost inaudibly, bringing her even closer to him.

“I hate you.” Hux scowled at Poe, who raised his hands in self-defense. “Now it stinks even more in here.”

“How do you think I feel when you and Rose decide you need to desecrate my living room every time I ask you to house sit?” Ben griped. “Fumigation isn’t enough to get rid of that smell! I had to burn _sage,_ Hux. _Sage._ How bad is it when a _Demon_ burns _sage?_ ”

As the two men devolved into petty arguments, with Poe occasionally and unnecessarily chiming in, Rey couldn’t help but smile.

_This_ was what she craved. People to joke around with, people she could rely on, cry and share her triumphs with, people she could love without expecting the other shoe to drop.

“You’re happy.” Finn remarked. “Really happy.”

Ben looked over at her, his honeyed gaze full of warmth and affection as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“Yes.” Rey nodded, her heart tripling in size when she realized that she truly was. “I am.”

“Okay but hear me out. A sleigh pulled by Hellhounds with our esteemed Overlord riding shotgun. The kids will love it!”

“Air Traffic Control will not.”

“Cloaking spells Armitage, get with the times!”

“My Hellhounds are not to be equated with _reindeer.”_

“Wow you’re no fun are you? Rose, Rey, what do you see in these curmudgeons?”

“It’s more what we don’t see right now.” Rose bit her lip, glancing at Hux with a blush on her cheeks.

The look Hux sent back at her was revoltingly lewd.

“You know. I think the spirit of Christmas is entering all of us now.” Hux grabbed his mate and waved to everyone. “We’re just going to go and…”

“Fill each other up with holiday cheer?” Finn deadpanned. “Go ahead. Have fun.”

They were gone in an instant, identical blushes on their faces.

“Hey sugarplum!” Poe called out to his husband, licking his lips and giving the man a lascivious once over. “Why don’t we make like presents and get laid under the tree?”

Poe snapped his fingers, disappearing with Finn before the other man could say another word.

Rey barely had time to flip her Open sign to Closed before Ben had her back in bed, tearing her clothes off with unparalleled enthusiasm.

“Can I come in your chimney tonight?” Ben’s hair tickled her bare stomach. “Warm my hands in your fireplace? Give you a not-so-silent night?”

“Ben!” She giggled. “Those are terrible!” Rey was also sure he'd stolen those from the internet.

His smile could light up a room.

“And you love it.”

Her eyes softened. “I absolutely do.”

“Good. Because I don’t have a sleigh at the moment, but you can definitely ride me.”

Her groan of annoyance became cries of bliss as he proceeded to show her why she was the star atop his tree.

A very merry Christmas to her indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's almost the end. One more chapter and it's done. Thanks for coming along for the ride.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Really enjoyed writing this even though it kind of devolved from my original plan. Hope you all have a great year, and lets try to make 2021 a year of happiness and joy as opposed to whatever the hell last year was.

🎄🎄🎄

_One Year Later_

“Morning my love.” A warm mouth pressed against her neck, stubbled cheeks brushing her skin rhythmically. "Happy anniversary."

“Mmm happy anniversary to you too.” Rey turned in the arms holding her, content with basking in the presence of the man who had turned her life around for the better.

One whole year had gone by already. One whole year of bliss and happiness beyond her wildest dreams.

His smile was sleepy and crooked and _perfect._ She couldn’t help but lean in and kiss his slightly chapped lips, tasting that smile for herself.

He sat up, stretching his arms above his head with a groan that went straight to her groin. Those chiseled muscles flexed under her gaze, the grin on his face sly and knowing. 

“Oh shut up.” She threw a pillow at Ben’s face. “You know you’re hot.”

“You make me burn _Cyar’ika.”_ He said with sincerity that resonated deep within her. How could he still be ridiculously sweet after all this time?

Whatever clever quip she had died out on her lips as he kissed her slowly, sensually, in movements that had become like second nature.

When he pulled away, she chased his mouth, raking her fingernails down his back as she clambered into his lap, eager for a repeat of last night.

“Solstice.” He muttered against her lips. “Need to prepare.”

With a sigh, Rey pulled away. She swatted his chest and jumped off the bed, ignoring the growl he let out when she bent to pick up her robe. “Since when did you become the responsible one?”

“I was always responsible. _You’re_ the reckless one.” He clucked his tongue. “Getting drunk, summoning demons, asking them to punish you…” There was mischief and fire in his eyes that lit her body aflame.

“I did no such thing.” She scoffed. “I said that I didn’t _mind_ if my soulmate wanted to punish me.”

“And did he?” Ben bent one leg, resting his head on his arms above him. He looked like a sculpture, a fallen angel, and he was all hers.

“Not nearly enough for my liking.” Rey’s gaze dropped to the sheets, watching with minor amusement as his cock sprang to life.

“I could - “

“It’s the Solstice remember? We _need to prepare.”_

Rey flounced off to the bathroom and turned the shower on, counting down from ten as she heard him cursing and grumbling behind him.

When she got to three, Ben nearly ripped the shower door off, eyes black and fangs bared.

She mentally patted herself on the back as he entered her without another word, laughing at how easy it was to rile her poor demon up.

Hmm. Maybe this would put her on the naughty list this year...again.

  
  
  
🎄🎄🎄

Predictably, they were late to the meeting that Leia had set up. Ben took the gentle ribbing and suggestive smirks in stride, but Rey’s face was the color of holly berries for quite some time.

Seeing the small smile on Leia’s face, eyes soft with fondness was worth it however. Especially when Ben returned her smile with an even smaller - but no less genuine one of his own.

The past year had been dedicated to healing the rift between mother and son. The wound would never completely disappear - it would leave a scar - but at least it was not raw and bleeding like it had been for so long.

It helped that Han was sitting proudly by his mate’s side, one arm casually draped over Leia’s shoulder as he listened to her speak. Ben was happy that his father was happy, and it was slowly changing how he thought of his mother.

After a year, Ben could stand to be in Leia’s presence without wanting to run away or scream his throat raw. 

  
There were still days where he came home to her after the weekly dinners with his parents and looked like the incarnation of darkness that he claimed to be. Where his aura was so black that she had to fuck the light back into him - not that she minded.

Kylo Ren was a far rougher lover than Ben Solo, but she loved both sides of him unequivocally. 

The meeting went by in a blur with Rey not hearing much of it. She stayed back while Leia and Han talked with Ben afterwards, not wanting to intrude.

Still, the sight of Leia hesitantly reaching up to cup her son’s face and pulling him into a short, but meaningful hug brought tears to her eyes that would become a veritable waterfall if she didn’t nip it in the bud.

It seemed like nowadays she was crying at the drop of a hat, at everything and anything.

Just a few days ago, Ben had caught her sobbing at a video of a puppy getting scared of its own fart. He hadn’t been known whether to be concerned or laugh like a maniac, so he’d done both.

She had the vaguest inclination as to why she was acting this way, especially because Han had been giving her this _look_ for the past few weeks, and Ben had taken to smelling her cunt with curiosity unbecoming of someone who claimed to live there for quite some time now.

Her own aura had changed somewhat as well. There was now a shade of blue present that hadn’t been there before. She’d stared at herself in the mirror long and hard for what felt like hours when she’d first seen it, barely blinking before coming out of her Second Sight.

There were ways to confirm her theory - both magical and mundane. She was waiting till tonight - the night of the Solstice which they both considered their official anniversary, to truly know for sure.

“Ready to go and set up?” Ben came up to her, draping his long frame over hers.

She sighed and nuzzled into his neck, nodding silently.

Excitement and anticipation whizzed through her, along with a healthy dose of apprehension.

But she knew that if Ben was at her side, they could do anything.

Even this.

* * *

  
  
🎄🎄🎄  
  


“I’m pregnant.”

Ben almost couldn’t hear what his mate said over the raucous celebrations going on around him. His senses were so attuned to Rey though, that her murmured words were heard even though Poe Dameron was screaming with glee next to Ben as his husband set off the newest set of fireworks.

His jaw dropped open, palms started to sweat as his heart took off, the declaration sinking in amidst the chaos all around them.

“You - “

“I’m pregnant.” Rey said again, hazel eyes luminous. Her hands covered her stomach protectively. “Maz estimated that conception was around Samhain.”

A growl rumbled through his throat. Samhain. Ah yes. He remembered that celebration _quite vividly._

“Ben.” Rey’s voice stood out like a roar as his gaze snapped to her stomach. Her perfectly flat stomach that would soon grow round and full with _his_ spawn. His baby. _His._

He dropped to his knees, encircling her waist with his arms and pulled her into him, frantically pressing kisses against her white dress. Inhaling her rich scent - which he noted now had a new note of sweet honeysuckle, he worshiped her as chastely as he could, the reality that he was going to be a father slowly dawning upon him.

She came to the ground with him, stroking his cheekbones lightly, those wonderful eyes of hers liquid soft. “I take it you’re happy? Because I am. So incredibly happy, Ben.”

His response was to kiss her soundly.

“You - “ Ben panted as he left her mouth, “Have made me the happiest man alive.” Words could not begin to describe what he was feeling - this odd and wonderful mix of elation, giddy delirium, and gut wrenching fear that he supposed all parents had.

Gods above and below. 

Parents. 

He was going to be a _father._

Sunlight trickled down his throat as he breathed in everything that was Rey. Here in his arms - that was where she belonged. His palm dropped to her stomach. Where they _both_ belonged.

Suddenly overtaken by the need to shout his jubilation to the world, Ben thrust his hand out and closed it into a fist, bringing the celebration to a halt.

The fireworks paused in midair, the fountains stopped pouring, hell even the trees stopped swaying in the breeze.

As all eyes turned to him, he smiled wider than he ever had before.

“REY’S PREGNANT!”

Ben could only watch as faces turned from confused to understanding within moments, the joy of all those present filling him with unimaginable warmth.

Crowds started to form around them. His parents, their friends, others from the Coven, they all contributed to the nauseatingly sweet atmosphere that was permeating the air.

“I knew it!” Han pumped his fist, clapping Ben on the back before pulling Rey into a tight, but not crushing hug.

“I knew first actually.” Maz said with a smirk. “Who do you think confirmed it?”

“Congratulations.” Hux shook his hand solemnly, eyeing both their mates as they jumped up and down in excitement. The squeals they were letting out were spoken in an incomprehensible language only women understood. “If you need tips on how to survive the first few months, let me know.”

Rose was six months pregnant, and Hux’s protective instincts were not abating in the slightest. He barely let his mate out of sight, and Ben had been privy to Rose’s rants about Hux’s hovering more than once.

Poor Rey. If everyone thought Hux was bad, then the Fae had _nothing_ on Ben. _Nothing._

“I’m so happy for you.” Leia grasped his arm, brown eyes shining with tears. “For both of you. I know,” His mother swallowed. “I know you’re going to be excellent parents.”

“Thanks mom.” Ben took a deep breath, hearing the sincerity in her voice. “I...I’m glad that this kid will have the support of his grandparents.”

“And amazing Uncles!” Dameron punched his arm, wincing subtly when he met hard muscle. “Say, if you’re Satan, does that mean Rey’s going to birth the Antichrist?”

“Yes. Whose sole purpose will be to torment a Warlock named Poe Dameron with dirty diapers and spit-up, destroying his perfectly coiffed hair.” He deadpanned.

“I’m sure your baby will be the cutest Antichrist there is.” Finn cut in diplomatically before Poe could say anything else. “And we will be his or her very loving Uncles."

It took quite some time before Ben could have Rey all to himself again.

He whisked them away into the forest - away from the celebration that was still going on in full swing and backed her up against the bark of a tree.

“I love you.” Rey exhaled slowly, dropping her head to his shoulder. “So much.”

“I love you too.” He choked out. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Her hands carded through his hair, tugging him even closer as they swayed against each other.

“What would it take to keep you with me at all times?” He whispered into her neck. “To have you by my side every minute of every day?”

“I have a business to run Benjamin.” Rey swiped at his nose, giggling. “And no, I will _not_ stop running the cafe until probably the day I give birth, so don’t even try and argue.”

She was stubborn, but he was devious. There were ways he could make her stay home.

Then again, this was _Rey._ Unless the world shut down around her, she never stopped moving.

Hmm.

Well that was an idea. 

Shutting down the world. 

Force everyone to stay home. Be safe in the comfort of your mate’s arms where he could make sure that you and the baby were just fine.

“Ben, I can _hear_ your thoughts. If you unleash the plague or some variant of it on the populace just so I will stay home, I will string you up by the- “

He shut her up with a kiss, relishing in the laugh she let out in his mouth. It only took a moment of concentration to bring them both back to their bed, with Ben frantically trying to take Rey’s dress off while palming himself furiously.

Even when his head was between her legs, and his tongue buried in her sweet cunt, he couldn’t stop thinking about how to make her stay home.

Maybe not the plague? Maybe a natural disaster of some sort, fires or hurricanes or something that - 

_“Ben!”_ Rey gasped. “I can _still_ hear you!”

He suckled her clit and her gasps turned into moans while his brain still worked on something before deciding that no, nothing was going to stop his mate from working, not even nature itself.

Besides, even _he_ wasn’t cruel enough to cause another plague - not when it meant more work for him due to the influx of souls flooding Hell. 

But maybe a small epidemic? Not a global pandemic...but something controlled, with no lives lost. That was doable right?

There was no way that would backfire, right?

Ha. Never mind.

No...humans found a way to screw everything up. 

He was just going to have to deal with Rey being away from him for a few hours a day.

Good behavior would put him on her nice list. So maybe if he got through this pregnancy without her vanquishing him, she would let him keep her barefoot and pregnant for the rest of their lives.

That sounded like a pretty good present this year, and for all years to come.

With a devilish smirk, he wholeheartedly dove back into his mate’s pussy, sucking with unparalleled ferocity that had her nearly jerking off the bed while screaming his name.

As for her gift this year - aside from the mind numbing orgasms he was about to foist upon her...

Maybe she wouldn’t mind the shiny ring waiting for her under the tree.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so would Ben create COVID to keep his wife home?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Did he actually do it?
> 
> No. Well. Probably not. And if he did, he definitely didn't intend for ALL THIS to happen.
> 
> Hey. You know what they say: The road to hell is paved with good intentions.


End file.
